The Kinmoku Adventure
by Reality Benders
Summary: The Reality Benders' first strike. A story of the Lights and the Outers with very unusual settings. Warning: Read our Bio first and decide whether to go forth or not.
1. A Word of Warning

A WORD OF WARNING!!!  
  
We, the Reality Benders, welcome you! You have stepped into the domain of the unreal. A kind of reality that is so strange and changed that it may be considered a work of deranged by some people. However, that is what we do, and we do it for kicks.  
  
We expect that you have taken heed of our earlier warning and read our author's Bio before entering this domain. However, if you haven't, we shall brief you as this is an area of the fanfic world that dramatically changes a setting of a perfectly good story.  
  
The Kinmoku Adventure is a love story never told, and never will be except by various-perspective viewers such as ourselves. This is not yaoi. The attitudes of the people here are greatly changed. The Lights and the Outers hate each other's guts in this one, thought the Lights are relatively fine with the Inners (they will not be here often). The story is set in a new and rebuilt Kinmoku, and the Queen Kakyoku is ruling with with the Lights who have returned. At the moment, the Lights (untransformed) will be boys.  
  
Remember: The Lights' attitudes and personalities have been greatly changed. So will the Outers', so now we warn fans of both sides to be prepared for anything. The setting wll also be different from what you know if you have watched SailorStars or read the manga, as we have built changes on it. You are welcome to stop reading the story as soon as you find something disagreeable to you. Should you choose to continue, we would like to see what you think by reviewing, but, as said in the Bio, flames will be given by people we classify as immature and close-minded and will naturally be laughed at.  
  
All we could say is that you may or may not like our perspective of this, but we did it, and here it is.  
  
May we now present:  
  
The Kinmoku Adventure 


	2. Prologue: The Decision

Reality Benders Note:  
  
This story will be a classic 'Reality Benders' work. If you haven read the warning, read it. If you have read it and accepted the terms, you may move forth.  
  
Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline.  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
1 The Decision  
  
"Yaten!! Ya-ten!!" The cries were followed by a series of very hard knocks.  
  
Yaten Kou's eyes popped open. Then he groaned. He knew that Taiki was pounding on his door at this ungodly hour, and he certainly was not about to go and get up just yet. As he rolled over on his four-poster bed, his mind idly ran on what had happened for the past month or two.  
  
After the final battle with Metallia, the Lights had returned with Kakyuu back to Kinmoku. They were greeted with a huge celebration, and they had been all made much of these following months so much that they were astounded. He noticed that quite a lot of ladies at court were just thrilled when they found out that the Three Lights were only girls when they transformed, which will surely not happen a lot now.  
  
Oh man, I think I have a hangover…I knew I shouldn't have gone with Seiya and Kakyuu to that other ball just yesterday…  
  
"YATEN!!!"  
  
"What?!" he yelled, thoroughly annoyed by the disruption of his sleep.  
  
"Open this door now!!" Taiki yelled back.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just open the damn thing, okay?" Taiki hollered through the closed door. "Get up and open the door!"  
  
Mumbling vaguely to himself in words even he didn't understand, Yaten pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to the crystal clock that hung on the wall just across his bed. Ten forty-five.  
  
Ten forty-five?!  
  
"What the—?" he jumped up. "It's this late already?!" He rarely slept in.  
  
He ran to the door and flung it open. Taiki Kou came marching in, looking thoroughly annoyed. "It's about time you let me in!" he snapped. "I've been pounding out there for fifteen minutes. Why won't you get up?"  
  
"Sorry, Taiki," Yaten mumbled. "I was—" Then he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw what Taiki was wearing. At first it was snicker, then a giggle, and finally he burst into peals of laughter. He collapsed into fits of hysterical laughter, doubling over and practically rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.  
  
Taiki's face had gone a brilliant shade of magenta when he saw that how Yaten was laughing. His best friend was pounding on the floor already, trying to gasp breaths between fits of loud guffaws. The reason?  
  
"You're—you're in a dress!!" Yaten screamed, collapsing into total laughter again and began to pound on his bedpost.  
  
Taiki went brick red and said, "Oh shut up!"  
  
But of course, Yaten couldn't. It was too funny. Taiki was in a pink and yellow dress with ribbons and lace piled on it and he looked like an absolute idiot in it. He would've looked horrible enough if he was a girl, but right now he was a boy. He didn't look like he was happy about it either. But he was calm (and mature) enough not to start pitching things at Yaten to make him shut up.  
  
When Yaten had more or less controlled himself, he got up and gasped, "Why are you wearing that…that horrible vesture of pink lace and yellow ribbons for goodnessakes? We were given mountains of boy clothing now!"  
  
"Look, I just wanted to see how it'd feel like wearing a dress again around Kinmoku like before!" Taiki snapped, still red-faced. "I mean, I managed to dodge everyone coming my way when I wanted to take refuge in your door—I actually went around in it but I wasn't caught—but you of all people shouldn't have reacted like that. "  
  
"Has—has Seiya seen you yet?" Yaten choked, still giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"No," replied Taiki. "I'm not sure how he'd take—"  
  
But before the words were out of his mouth, Seiya came waltzing in (his dressing like a boy was already taken for ages) with Kakyuu and said, "Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Why was Yaten laughing so hard—" Kakyuu stopped when she saw Taiki.  
  
Seiya exploded into laughter and Kakyuu dissolved into tinkling giggles, and finally all of them were laughing hysterically.  
  
It took Seiya Kou and Princess Kakyuu a couple of minutes to control themselves, and Taiki and Yaten followed. "Taiki!" exclaimed Kakyuu. "You wore it!"  
  
"What is that—that thing?!" Seiya said in disgust, pulling at the lace edge of Taiki's 'dress', which looked more like a bouquet of frills and ribbons than anything.  
  
"It's the dress that I got him when before we all got separated and all," replied Kakyuu, giggling. "He was still a girl then, of course, but when he saw it, he swore he'd never wear it. He was absolutely horrified!"  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" asked Yaten. "It's awful."  
  
"You'd have to drag me over thorns with my wrists tied to stallions before you could get me to wear that," Seiya said, then glanced at the dress again and considered. "No, maybe not even after that."  
  
"Well I was just trying it out," said Taiki, still red. "It was the only thing left in my closet after they filled it with boy clothes." He tore off the dress and they saw that he was wearing his boy clothes beneath. He gave it to Kakyuu, who giggled and said, "I'll give it to one of the chambermaids."  
  
She left the room, and the boys were left to themselves for a moment.  
  
"We are boys now," said Yaten. He went to his closet and opened the doors. It was filled with boy clothes as well. As he pulled some on, he asked, "By the way, Taiki, why were you pounding at my door?"  
  
"Well, part of the reason was for you to let me in before anyone'd remember that we're boys now and laugh me out of the castle in that terrible gown," Taiki said with a hollow laugh. "And you were sleeping in. Kakyoku-mama wanted to see us."  
  
"Huh?" even Seiya turned to look at him. "Why?"  
  
"No idea," replied Taiki, shrugging. "She just said she wanted to see us."  
  
Kakyuu entered just as Yaten finished dressing and said, "Kakyoku-mama wants to see us. She'll be in the garden."  
  
They all got up and they began walking down the hallway and heading for the gardens. Seiya asked as they went, "Kakyuu-hime, did she say why she wanted to see us?"  
  
"Not really," replied Kakyuu. "She just said something about a welcoming party for some guests from another star system."  
  
"Oh," said Yaten. It was nothing but routine, he guessed. Everytime there were visitors from other planets or stars, there was always a welcoming party. And of course, being the princesses (make that princes and a princess), they were obliged to come around. Perhaps Queen Kakyoku just wanted to remind them on what to do.  
  
They found the queen sitting in a table set among the flowerbeds on a raised marble platform. She smiled when she saw them approaching. "Oh, here are my darlings. Come here now, I wanted to talk to you about some things."  
  
They looked at each other and went to her and sat around the small table with her. Queen Kakyoku smiled at them and laughed. "Well! Here are my children. It doesn't take very much getting used to in seeing you as boys, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten. You always have looked the part."  
  
The Lights laughed, and Kakyoku asked, "Taiki, why did you take off your dress? I thought it looked nice of you."  
  
"Kakyoku-mama!" Taiki exclaimed amidst Yaten, Seiya and Kakyuu's tittering, "I'm a boy. I can't wear that…that…whatever it is."  
  
The queen laughed and said, "Well, all right then. Now about that welcoming ball that we are holding tonight. You know the usual procedures and decorum you must follow—"  
  
"PLEASE don't say that we'll have to wear dresses!" Seiya exclaimed. Kakyuu exploded into giggles and shook her head. "Oh, Seiya…"  
  
And Kakyoku laughingly replied, "Of course not, Seiya. You are boys now. You will wear boy clothes."  
  
All the Lights looked relieved. If anything, seeing that awful outfit just awhile ago made them decide not to wear a dress as much as possible.  
  
"By the way," said Kakyoku. "I wanted to say something about that." They all turned to her and she continued, "About your being boys. It appears that you have a great choice ahead of you."  
  
"A choice on what?" asked Taiki.  
  
"Well, since you've turned into boys when you're not in fighter mode, there's a little complication in your gender," said the queen. " but you can't be boys and girls in that way. You're going to have to pick one and make it permanent."  
  
The Lights stared at her in absolute shock. Yaten wasn't sure if it was because of amazement or of horror.  
  
"But…what if we choose to be a boy?" asked Seiya. "What will become of our being Sailors?"  
  
"Oh, of course you'll still remain as Sailors," said Kakyoku. "Only when you transform, you will remain a boy, and that means that there'll be changes in your Sailor Suit. You'll still remain as you are anyway."  
  
Seiya glanced at Taiki and Yaten, but immediately said, "Well, I'm going to stay as a boy."  
  
Kakyuu looked at him and they smiled at each other, and Taiki snorted. "No surprises there."  
  
"I expected that from you, Seiya," smiled the queen. "But what I'm really wondering on is the answer of Taiki and Yaten."  
  
Taiki and Yaten looked at each other. Yaten asked, "Why do we have to pick, anyway?"  
  
"Well…after some time, it will lead to certain…conflicts and complications," said Kakyoku thoughtfully. "There will be some difficulties later on if you remain that way. I don't want that to happen, and neither does anyone else, so to avoid it as soon as possible, you must pick one."  
  
Taiki glanced at Yaten and said, "…we've had more practice being girls…"  
  
"No, duh," Yaten rolled his eyes. "But…I kind of like being a guy."  
  
They stared at him, completely flabbergasted at this unusual remark. Seiya asked, "You do? You, who whined, ranted and raved on having to become a boy when we were looking for Kakyuu-hime?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Yaten shrugged. "Sure, I mean, I didn't like being a boy at first…but that was until we got used to everything. I think I like being a boy better now."  
  
Seiya actually grinned at this. "See what I mean? I told you it wasn't going to be so bad."  
  
"So I'm the only one who'll remain as a girl?" Taiki demanded. "Yaten! I thought you were going to turn back to being a girl!"  
  
"Well…" Yaten began, and Queen Kakyoku cleared her throat. They looked at her, and she said, "Taiki, Yaten, I am not forcing you to any decision at this moment. I will give you enough time to think. However, I want your answers by the day after tomorrow's evening, for at midnight then, we will make your genders permanent."  
  
They looked at each other and nodded. "All right, Kakyoku-mama."  
  
Kakyoku smiled and clapped her hands. "Now! Let's talk over what you will do at that ball."  
  
"Um, Kakyoku-mama, don't we know what to do already?" asked Kakyuu. "I mean, we've been to things like that before."  
  
The others agreed, and the Queen suddenly smiled. "Well, this ball will be rather…different."  
  
"Huh?" the Lights asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
2 ~~*~~  
  
After about thirty minutes of total uproar, arguing and hysterical fits of anger, the four were returning to the palace for lunch. Seiya looked pretty all right about the thing, but Taiki and Yaten weren't so much so.  
  
"I cannot believe that they're coming here!" Taiki cried.  
  
"What possessed them to?" Yaten gasped.  
  
"Well, it's not their decision, really," said Kakyuu. "Don't you remember? Queen Selenity wanted them to have—"  
  
"I don't care if they want to have a stupid vacation!" yelled Taiki. "Let them have it in the core of the sun for all I care!! But why here of all places?"  
  
"Heaven knows," Seiya shook his head. "Look guys, I thought the entire conflict between our two groups was over!"  
  
"That was only a 'more or less'," snapped Yaten, looking irritated.  
  
"Look, are you going to argue about what Kakyoku-mama says?" asked Seiya, raising and eyebrow.  
  
Taiki and Yaten looked at each other and groaned. "Of course not."  
  
"It's settled them," smiled Kakyuu. "I really do want to meet Serenity and the Outers."  
  
"Oh, princess, don't say that!" Taiki gasped, and even Seiya looked startled. "Trust us, you don't want to get…acquainted."  
  
"Why not?" Kakyuu asked, wide-eyed.  
  
The Lights groaned again. "Forget it. Wait until the ball. You'll see." 


	3. Chapter One: The Un-Welcoming Ball

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Un-Welcoming Ball  
  
Later that night, everything in the ballroom was prepared as the nobles of a lot of stars, Kinmoku, the council and, of course, the Lights, gathered in it, awaiting the arrivals. However, a couple of them weren't very much comfortable with the arrangements.  
  
"There is no way that I am about to go and actually talk to them!" Yaten snarled.  
  
"You can't avoid them," reminded Kakyuu. "Remember, they'll be staying in the palace for a whole week."  
  
"That's seven days too many!" snapped Taiki. "And four people too much!"  
  
Seiya groaned. "I have a question: Why do you hate them so? I mean, the Stars aren't so bad. Once you get to know them."  
  
"The Inners are," said Taiki. "I'm on good terms with Ami. But the Outers are a whole new category, and they're the ones coming."  
  
"Who knows?" asked Seiya. "They might've changed over the past two months. Besides, they had enough respectability to come, right?"  
  
"That was only because Kakyoku-mama offered to have them here when Queen Selenity was looking for a place," said Yaten bitterly. "The reason as to why completely eludes me."  
  
"You're making it sound more horrible than it actually is," Kakyuu sniffed. "Besides, I don't think the Stars are all that bad."  
  
"That's because you don't know them yet," said Yaten. "Just wait."  
  
"Well, you won't have to wait long," said Seiya, looking at the doorway. "Because here they come."  
  
Indeed, everyone had now turned to the doorway, listening. The sounds of rushing power could be heard, and a light outside seemed to be growing brighter and brighter. A child of one of the nobles was looking out the window and she cried, pointing, "Mama, mama—look! Those stars are falling from the sky!"  
  
Yaten glanced that way too, and the four rainbow-colored teleportation beams the Stars were in as they sped closer to the palace.  
  
Within seconds, there was a brilliant flash from outside, and the Queen rose from the throne to welcome the visitors. The Lights stared at the doorway, as the double doors slowly opened.  
  
The five people outside were shrouded in absolute shadow of the night, and the only thing that signified their presence were the gleaming jewels heaped upon them and their sparkling gowns. The first person to step forward had long, glittering golden hair in two odangos on top of her head, and a dazzling golden tiara. Stepping forward into the light of the ballroom, she smiled at everyone present.  
  
"Princess Serenity," said Queen Kakyoku with a grand smile, "how nice of you to have finally arrived on our Star of Kinmoku."  
  
"If it please you, Your Majesty," said she courteously, smiling brightly, stepping down from the staircase, "call me Usagi, as all of my friends do."  
  
The Lights stared at her. Usagi Tsukino looked…different. She looked a lot more mature and sophisticated. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she was a total princess now. She curtseyed to Kakyoku, who smiled warmly and asked, "Will you be staying here with the Outers, Your Highness?"  
  
"Oh, not really," Usagi shook her head. "I just came here to see the Outers into the palace. However, I will remain for the ball—you do know how I love these sort of things."  
  
"Of course," smiled Kakyoku. "And what about the Outers?" Everyone set their sights from Usagi to the four princesses who've entered already, and began murmuring once again.  
  
Well, the Lights were rather astounded when they saw the Outers because…well…they didn't look like the Outers very much anymore, but one couldn't doubt that they won't behave like the Outers always do.  
  
Haruka Ten'ou was in a marvelous ball gown, and it was obvious to them now that she was behaving totally like a girl and had dropped out of the entire boy-type phase. And there was also the matter of her sandy hair, which had grown quite long and reached down her back. In the whole, it was an intense improvement, and she never looked prettier.  
  
Michiru Kaiou looked more glamorous that ever, and her hair flowed gracefully and loosely over her shoulders down to her waist. She was in a beautiful dress, and looked very mature, like Haruka.  
  
Setsuna Meiou, who towered above them, had her let down her hair and wore lovely black pearl and silver headband and her dress matched it. She looked younger (like in high school instead of college), and a lot more approachable.  
  
"Hold on," said Taiki, counting the arrivals. "Where's the other one?"  
  
"Behind them," said Yaten quietly, who'd also been looking. "There she is, hiding again."  
  
Hotaru Tomoe was behind all the rest, and it seemed like she was in no position to face the crowd as of yet. It was either that, though, or the Outers were keeping her back again. But she was also surprising. She didn't look pale and sickly anymore. She looked very healthy and incredibly beautiful especially now that her shiny black hair had grown very long and fell past her waist like a sheet of dark silk. She was also dressed beautifully, and her cheeks were pink in shyness as she hid behind the Outers.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Seiya, frowning in confusion. "Wasn't she younger when we left? About thirteen?"  
  
"Nah, she's really sixteen," said Taiki. "Ami told me about it. She's grown back to her proper age now; she had been reborn before. When we were there she was still in her thirteen-year-old stage."  
  
Yaten didn't speak, but he frowned at the pretty girl, for he could feel a strong psychic power in her, like his. He didn't exactly like it. Hotaru felt his stare and looked up. They eyes locked. Yaten narrowed his eyes at her, and Hotaru looked back timidly, then dropped her eyes, her cheeks flaming.  
  
Yaten was surprised. Man. How shy can one get? But he felt a small pang of guilt for looking at her so meanly for a moment. And then he got mad at her for making him feel it.  
  
Kakyuu stomped on Seiya's foot and said, "Seiya! Kakyoku-mama is calling us!"  
  
"Right," gasped Seiya, swallowing a cry of pain. Kakyuu's spike-heeled shoe was quite painful. Tugging the other Lights, they made their way across the ballroom, where people were interacting with each other once again. When they reached the Queen, she bent down and whispered to them, "Why are you just standing there? Why don't you go see to your guests? Or, shall I say, fellow Soldiers?"  
  
Yaten looked horrified. "What?! No way!"  
  
The Queen narrowed her eyes at him. "Do it, young man, or I shall have to be forced to empty your closet of your clothes and fill it with dresses like the one you wore this morning. That goes for you too, Taiki, Seiya. Now go!"  
  
Well! Just imagining the humiliation they'd get from the Outers if they saw them wearing those was enough to paralyze them on the spot, so…  
  
"Oh, come on, let's go," groaned Taiki.  
  
Luckily, the first one they came across with in the ballroom was Usagi. "Hello, guys! We haven't seen each other in a long time, ne?"  
  
"Um…yeah," said Yaten, then glanced at Seiya.  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya and said, "Hey, Seiya!"  
  
"H-Hello, Usagi," Seiya stammered. "Wh-where's Endym—I mean, where's Mamoru?"  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan's still back in Crystal Tokyo," grinned Usagi. "He's taking charge of royal duties while I'm out here. Everyone else helps, of course, but they don't exactly stay."  
  
"You live there now?" asked Taiki.  
  
"Of course," said Usagi. "I'm going to ascend the throne, so I'm going to have to get used to royal duties and stuff from now on. Selenity-mama says that I've had enough time in Earth and I ought to concentrate around there."  
  
"Oh, it's a good thing," said Kakyuu, nodding. "Royal duties aren't very easy if you're not used to them."  
  
"Tell me about it," Usagi agreed. "Just the decorum and stuff—whew!" She sighed. Soon, she and Kakyuu were talking animatedly to each other and they walked away, quite forgetting about the Lights. They seemed to have taken to each other at once, seeing as how they were alike in some ways.  
  
"I see they got along," Taiki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I just hope Usagi doesn't spill anything about our former…relationship," Seiya said hesitantly.  
  
"Kakyuu will probably maim you severely if she ever finds out," said Yaten. He caught the queen's eye and said, "Uh, I guess we'd better find the Outers."  
  
They sighed, but went. The first they saw was Setsuna, which was a mercy, because of she seemed a little less imposing than Haruka and Michiru. She was alone, looking at a painting on the ballroom wall. Of course, she knew that they were approaching.  
  
"What brings you three around?" asked she just when they stepped behind her. She turned and saw the surprised looks on their faces and smiled, "Shouldn't you be tending to your guests?"  
  
"Well, that is what we're doing," said Taiki. "Queen Kakyoku wants us to…see to you guys."  
  
"Well, that's a difficult one," said Setsuna with a small smile. "I fancy that dealing with Haruka and Michiru will not be easy for you for tonight, let alone a week."  
  
"Are we still under those conditions?" asked Seiya. "I thought that—when we left, that is—we were in…good terms."  
  
"More or less," shrugged Setsuna.  
  
Yaten shot him a "see?" look, and Seiya glared at him. "Well, what about you?" asked Taiki, turning back to Setsuna. "You don't seem to…dislike us very much anymore."  
  
"There's no point," Setsuna smiled. "It is all over now, ne? So I really don't find anymore reason to be against you or anything that you do. Besides, I must say that I am sensible enough to see sense in things more than they could."  
  
Why do I always have to be so stupid and follow what everyone says? I get confused!  
  
"Huh?" Yaten looked up and around him. He wondered who that was who spoke. He heard the speaker in his mind, and it was a strange, new voice—lovely yet so sad.  
  
I don't know why…why I should hate the Lights so…  
  
Yaten looked around even more, now, hearing their name.  
  
…when Usagi and the Inners say that they're OK…who should I listen to?  
  
Now Yaten had a guess on who was talking, and he knew that he had to find her. Taiki asked, "Yaten? What's the matter?"  
  
"What?" Yaten turned to see that they were staring at him. Seiya and Taiki looked at him in concern, but Setsuna looked at him in a strange, understanding way. She nodded once.  
  
Yaten swallowed and said, "Um…you guys just…go on, okay? I have to…I have to go somewhere." And without another word, he fled his friends.  
  
Looking around the ballroom. "Okay, girl, where are you?" he muttered, scanning the room. There was only one person whom he could've heard speaking that way, and sure enough, there she was, all by herself on the outer hall, which opened out to the garden. She was sitting at the fountain, staring at the water, and lost in thought.  
  
Yaten carefully approached Hotaru, unsure of what steps to take, and he realized that now that he'd found her, what was he going to tell her? As he approached, he thought he saw tears that have yet to fall gleaming in her eyes. Soon, he was but a few paces from her in the wide outer hall, and the sounds from the ballroom seemed far away. This was the reason, he thought, as to why she wanted to remain here.  
  
Hotaru suddenly looked up, sensing his presence. She looked at him with such frightened and nervous eyes that he felt guilty for apparently no reason. She immediately stood up and bowed respectfully to him, making him feel even more uncomfortable.  
  
All of sudden, he felt annoyance rise up in him, angry that she had managed to make him feel like this when he had done nothing wrong. "Princess Hotaru…" he said in a voice soft yet somewhat frosted, "what're you doing here? Why aren't you inside?"  
  
Hotaru quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and flustered, "I—I'm sorry, P- Prince Yaten, but I—I—I don't like crowds…and a lot of people."  
  
Yaten raised and eyebrow at her, and she looked back down. Yaten felt impatient and annoyed. "Why are you so afraid of me?"  
  
Hotaru gasped and gulped. She stammered, "I—I am under the impression that—that you don't like me."  
  
Yaten opened his mouth to say that it wasn't true, but then closed it and thought it over. "Well…that's not entirely true…"  
  
They fell silent again, and Hotaru glanced at him before looking down again. "Wh-why did you come looking for me?"  
  
Yaten looked at her and pointed to his head.  
  
"H-huh?" Hotaru blinked.  
  
Yaten just pointed to his head again. "I heard you."  
  
And then, Hotaru's face drained of color and she looked absolutely terrified when she remembered Yaten's psychic quality, like hers. "Y-you heard me?" she cried out in shrill, frightened voice. "H-How much did you hear?"  
  
Yaten bit his lip and felt rather nervous. "N-not much…just the part when you…when you were considering us Lights…"  
  
"O-o-o-oh!" Hotaru burst into a flood of tears. "Oh what have I done?! Now you know about it all! I—I can't believe you listened to what I was thinking!!" She ended with a wail. And then she fled, running away back into the ballroom. Yaten ran after her. "Princess Hotaru, wait!"  
  
Heads turned as the sobbing princess fled the hall and headed for the chambers. The entire ballroom fell silent, and when Hotaru's sobs faded away, they all turned to the Light who was standing alone, staring utterly appalled at the vanishing girl. He was unable to move in shock.  
  
"YATEN KOU!!" came an outraged shout.  
  
People parted like the Red Sea as Haruka came storming towards him, her face angrier than they've seen, and closely followed by Michiru, who wore the same expression. Usagi, Kakyuu and Setsuna came after them, all three looking extremely worried. Taiki and Seiya sprang out of nowhere to Yaten's defense as Haruka closed in on him.  
  
"What did you do?!" she yelled, looking like she was about to fly to Yaten and box his ears. "Why did Hotaru run off crying like that?!"  
  
"Uh-oh," Usagi muttered. "I think I'd better go and see to her. Kakyuu, could you accompany me to her room? Hotaru knows where it is, but I don't." Kakyuu nodded nervously, and the two supreme princesses left the ballroom.  
  
Michiru wasn't sure if she should restrain Haruka or help her yell at Yaten, but as of now, she was preventing Haruka from flying at him. The people in the ballroom were staring hard enough.  
  
"Look, I didn't do anything!" Yaten shot back.  
  
"If he says he didn't do anything, then he didn't!" Taiki snarled, glaring at the Outers enough to singe eyebrows.  
  
"You stay out of this!!" Michiru shouted at him.  
  
"He didn't do anything, eh?" Haruka cried with a challenging glint in her eye. "Then why did she run?" Yaten took half a step back, and he looked uneasy about the answer.  
  
"What happened, Yaten?" asked Setsuna, staring at the Light quite hard.  
  
Yaten swallowed hard. "I—I was just…I just…heard something…"  
  
"What something?" Haruka snarled, as if just waiting to pounce at the first hint of Yaten's mistake. "What did you hear?"  
  
"Something that…that she was thinking…and it got her upset and—"  
  
"You entered her mind?!" Michiru screamed, just as Setsuna left to fetch the queen upon hearing this answer. "Well no wonder she ran! How dare you enter her mind and listen to what she was thinking!"  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to—" Yaten tried to say, but Haruka roared, "Just because you have telepathic ability doesn't mean you can go around reading people's minds, especially hers!"  
  
"Yaten did not do anything!" Taiki yelled, stepping forward, and Seiya tried to stop him, but it was too late. "Why would Yaten do such a thing?! She must've let it slip from her mind and Yaten just picked it up!"  
  
"You think Hotaru is careless enough to do something like that?" Haruka snapped.  
  
"If she's under you, she probably is!" Taiki retorted angrily.  
  
"Why you—" Haruka's aura was starting to light up and she looked just about ready to grab her transformer pen and thrash Taiki with her Space Sword.  
  
Taiki was not about to be put down. His aura lit up and he said, "What are you going to do, Haruka? Fight me? I don't think you'd be able to handle it!"  
  
"Stop it, Taiki!" Seiya said, trying to drag him back, but to no avail.  
  
"Exactly what I had in mind, and don't worry, I will handle a lot more than your pitiful power!" she snarled. "And after I'm through with you, I'll deal with him!" she glanced at Yaten.  
  
Yaten felt angry. "You can't touch us! Not here in Kinmoku! We rule around here if you didn't know!!" Seiya paled, because with Yaten beside Taiki, he won't be able to stop this riot anymore.  
  
"Let's just try, shall we?" Michiru snapped back, stepping beside Haruka, looking angrier than she'd ever been and with a hint of her sea-green aura around her. "We probably won't even break a sweat when we mop you boys all over the floor!"  
  
The ballroom had been thrown into an uproar when all of this began, and now an even louder chaos ensued as the two groups grabbed their transformation items and were about to start fighting.  
  
Then a loud voice exclaimed, "THAT IS ENOUGH!!"  
  
Absolute silence fell upon the entire ballroom as Queen Kakyoku arrived at the scene, Setsuna trailing behind her. The Lights and Stars stopped and looked at her, and she looked very grave and angry. She then said, "Your Highnesses! Kindly act your ages! This is not the proper conduct of the rulers of a planet!"  
  
She turned to Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Princess Haruka, Princess Michiru, I understand that the boys have a great fault and I personally apologize for it, but please do not resort to such extreme measures of retaliation! Fighting within the walls of the palace is…well, very undisciplined and very unbecoming of you, your council, and the planets which you represent. The Queen Selenity will be deeply disappointed that two of her most powerful and trusted soldiers have resolved to retaliate in such impertinent fashion in nothing more than a juvenile altercation!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru, who would quail only under a queen, looked at each other, and then stared stonily away, for the queen was right. It was true, all that she said, and the Transformer Pens in their hands vanished. But then Kakyoku added, "However, I find impartiality in your animosity, and I will personally deal with the Lights, Kinmoku's own princess-fighters, for such disgraceful transgression."  
  
"But Kakyoku-mama—!" Taiki began.  
  
"As for your three—" Queen Kakyoku rounded on the Lights, who winced at her hard tone. "I want all of you three in my private chambers this instant! Such demeanor is unforgivable and will have to be dealt with in private. Seiya!"  
  
Seiya jumped, looking pale, and the queen said, "I want you to fetch Kakyuu. She will have to hear this as well."  
  
"Y-yes, a-at once," Seiya stammered, and left.  
  
"Princesses," she turned back to the Stars, "I apologize once again. Perhaps it will do you well to retire to your chambers now, or see to Princess Hotaru. Everyone else," she raised her voice for all to hear, "this ball is now ended due to these appalling circumstances."  
  
The Stars nodded, and after a final glare at the Lights, they left the ballroom and heading for the chambers, most undoubtedly to find Hotaru. The other people, murmuring, also dispersed out the doors.  
  
"You two," said the queen, looking at Yaten and Taiki, "Go to my private chambers. NOW."  
  
And the two nodded nervously and fled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hotaru!!" cried Usagi, pounding on the doors of Hotaru's chamber. "Please let me in! It's me Usagi!"  
  
There was no reply once again from inside the door. Usagi pressed her ear against the door, but could barely hear anything inside. "Ooh," she said in frustration, stamping her foot. "How am I supposed to help her if she won't let us in?"  
  
Kakyuu shook her head helplessly. "Sorry, Usagi, but I think Princess Hotaru just wants to be left alone."  
  
"I can't hear a thing!" Usagi said, trying to hear once again.  
  
"Maybe it's because of that uproar going on down there," said Kakyuu, squinting her eyes as she looked back at the direction of the ballroom. "What has been going on down there?"  
  
"The Lights and the Outers are probably about to kill each other," Usagi said morosely. "This'll ruin the entire point of this trip!"  
  
"Which is?" Kakyuu looked at her questioningly. Usagi glanced around and said, "I'll tell you, but don't tell this to any of the Lights, okay?" She whispered the reason to Kakyuu's ear, and Kakyuu jumped back, looking aghast. "Oh no! This will ruin everything!"  
  
Usagi nodded solemnly. "'fraid so, Kakyuu. But the least we can do now is to make sure that Hotaru's okay."  
  
But before they could try knocking on the door again, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna flew into the corridor with faces as dark as thunderclouds, clearly very angry. They'd come in from the ballroom, which had fell suddenly silent. They didn't say a word as they stormed down the hall, but stopped in front of Hotaru's door.  
  
Haruka turned to Usagi and said, "She's all right?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "She won't let us in."  
  
Michiru raised an eyebrow and it was clear that they were not up to aknowledging Kakyuu's presence for she was connected to the Lights. Kakyuu bit her lip and turned pink with embarrassment as she stepped a bit behind Usagi.  
  
Haruka rapped hard on Hotaru's door and said, "Hotaru!! Open this door! It's us—!"  
  
But before she finished, the door flew open at once. Apparently, Hotaru already knew that they were there. Haruka glanced at Usagi, then nodded to the rest of the Outers and they strode into the room with Usagi. Kakyuu hovered around the doorway, knowing fully well that it was not her place to enter.  
  
The princesses entered and saw Hotaru sobbing in her four-poster bed. She turned and saw them, then flew sobbing into Haruka's arms. "Haruka! I'm so sorry…I don't know what I've done…but…he heard me!"  
  
Haruka looked at the girl in sympathy. "It's all right, Hotaru, we've fixed it all. None of it is your fault, is that clear? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all Yaten's fault."  
  
Kakyuu twitched over at the doorway, but didn't dare say anything. There were four to one, and she'd instantly get obliterated if she had any hint of heresy.  
  
Hotaru thought, thought, No…you still don't understand, Haruka! You don't understand what I think! It is my fault! And I'm saying sorry to you because I'm disagreeing with what you think!  
  
Haruka sat with Hotaru the bed and Michiru stroked the girl's hair. "It'll be all right, Hotaru-chan. We won't be beaten by those…Lights." She said the last word in a spiteful tone.  
  
Haruka nodded. "That's right. We'll get 'em."  
  
Usagi and Setsuna looked at each other, but there was nothing they could do.  
  
Kakyuu still hovered at the door, wondering what was going to happen and what she ought to do, when someone pinched her arm. "Ouch!" she gasped. She turned to look and saw Seiya hiding in the shadow of the door. "Kakyuu!" he whispered, "Come on. Kakyuu-mama wants to see us. I'll tell you aboutn it along the way—it was a horrible bout in the ballroom!"  
  
Kakyuu nodded.  
  
But, of course, how do you get past the super-sensitive senses of the Stars, especially now that it's been amplified by their fury?  
  
All heads snapped to the direction of the door, and saw Seiya and Kakyuu. Haruka appeared to see red at this.  
  
"Seiya!" she thundered and whipped out her hand with Michiru.  
  
"Come on!" Seiya cried and grabbed Kakyuu's hand. He pulled her down the hallway just in time as a rocking blast of power sent the door closed with an almighty bang.  
  
"Whew," said Seiya in relief, and oozing down against the wall, breathing hard. "Thank goodness. I thought we were gonna get killed."  
  
"Nearly," said Kakyuu, also breathing hard. "Let's go, shall we? Before anything else get's flung at us."  
  
"Good idea," said Seiya, and he and Kakyuu fled. 


	4. Chapter Two: Emotions Obstructing the Fu...

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Emotions Obstructing the Fury  
  
"What in the name of this star system have you been thinking?" the Queen exclaimed, pacing around the Lights and Kakyuu who were standing firing- squad style in the chambers as she rebuked them.  
  
"It was bad enough that you have not had enough courtesy to at least attempt talking to the esteemed guests, but to start an argument and a fight with them in front of a hundred other nobles is inexcusable! I never want this to happen ever again! Do you understand?!"  
  
The Lights recoiled under the Queen's wrath, which just rarely descends upon their heads, but when it does it is quite harsh. They nodded meekly. Kakyuu was only in little disgrace, for she had nothing to do with it and had in fact become good friends with Usagi. But she knew she had a fault of not being able to prevent this.  
  
The queen paused then continued, "As we speak, Princess Serenity is already heading to their Planetary System. She will obviously tell her mother about this outrageous and scandalous incident. Never, in our history, has such a degradation taken place between two councils and you, my dear children, have succeeded in destroying that record! Heaven knows if our royalty will be saved from such disgrace!"  
  
Yaten almost rolled his eyes. He knew that for all of Usagi's pure goodness in her heart, she'd never breathe a word of what happened.  
  
"Kakyuu!" said the queen, and the supreme princess jumped.  
  
"Y-yes, m-mother?" stammered Kakyuu.  
  
"How is Princess Hotaru doing now?" she asked.  
  
"She—she is in her room, mother," Kakyuu replied. "Usagi and I tried to get in, but she wouldn't open the door until Princess Haruka and the others arrived." And she told the queen what happened.  
  
The queen gave a moan and shook her head. "They are obviously in a fury now, and I could scarcely blame them!"  
  
"Very well," Kakyoku responded to the princess. "You may go, Kakyuu."  
  
"Yes, mother," she bowed and left, with a glance at Seiya.  
  
When she left, the queen turned to the boys, looking quite grave. "Now you three. Why did you do such a thing?! How could you even think of fighting them?!"  
  
"She was accusing Yaten of something he wouldn't do!" Taiki said angrily. "I mean, they've always hated us and they'd want to pin Yaten down for something that was Hotaru's fault—"  
  
"Nonsense!" the queen snapped and Taiki silenced. "Why, if they had anything to hate about you, then it would still be your fault, wouldn't it? The point is that you, young man, have attempted to battle a planetary princess right under our own roof! And a guest, no less!"  
  
She looked at him sternly, "I am very disappointed in you, Taiki. I have thought that you of the three would enough sense not to. Fighting is usually Seiya's department."  
  
Seiya went very red, but not as much as Taiki who clearly looked disgraced. Yaten felt anger rise up within him again. "But—but that's not fair, Kakyoku-mama! Taiki was just defending me!"  
  
"And you, Yaten!" the queen exclaimed. "I am even more disappointed in you! Why in the world did you listen to the Saturn princess' thoughts?"  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Yaten cried. "I just heard it! She must've just not been careful!"  
  
"Have you gone so clouded in your power that you cannot distinguish when you hear something from another person's mind?" the Queen stared at him stonily. "Wouldn't you have sensed what it was and blocked it out like you can most undoubtedly do?"  
  
Yaten bit his lip and went red. She was right. He could, but he didn't. He looked away, unable to meet any of their eyes.  
  
Seiya spoke up, "I—I'm sorry, Kakyoku-mama. I—I tried to stop their f- fighting but—"  
  
"That is all right, Seiya," said Queen Kakyoku. "I saw what happened, and I know that when they start that they wouldn't be able to stop. You may go now, but just be sure that you know what to do next time."  
  
Seiya nodded. He hesitated upon leaving his 'brothers', but he left, most undoubtedly to go to Kakyuu, who Yaten knew was sobbing outside the doorway, listening to what was happening.  
  
Yaten felt quite infuriated. This was all Hotaru's fault. She was the one who let her thoughts run around for someone psychic (like him) to pick up! And now it was them who got in trouble! He felt the anger heat up inside him, just waiting for a pathway out once it got hot enough, and it would be vented on the Saturn princess.  
  
"As punishment for the both of you," said the queen grimly, "you are both restricted to the confines of the palace for the next month. You will not stray from the palace or anywhere at all unless you want your powers stripped of you. Such conduct deserves that."  
  
"But—" they began in indignance.  
  
"Argue about it, boys, and you will find yourselves confined in your rooms for two months!"  
  
They could do nothing about it. They hung their heads. Finally, the queen decided that they have been scolded enough and her voice took a softer tone.  
  
"Boys, I know that you and the Stars do not get along well, but please do not let that be an excuse to behave in such a manner that would disgrace both yourselves and the royalty of Kinmoku. You have acted rashly tonight, and I hope this will teach you a lesson. You may return to your rooms."  
  
The boys nodded, and left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hotaru was finally left alone in her room to wonder about what had happened after she left the ballroom. The Outers scarcely said anything about it, but Usagi told her that there'd been quite the beginning of a horrible fight when she and Kakyuu left to see to her.  
  
She tired to sleep, but couldn't. It was impossible. Not when there something that weighed twenty tons in her guilty conscience. So she rose from her bed and decided to ask one of the chambermaids for a glass of water. But as she did, she heard two of them chatting animatedly to each other.  
  
Hotaru's brath caught in her throat when she heard what had happened in the ballroom, how close the Outers and Lights had come to fighting, and the Queen had to most undoubtedly intervene. But she was even more shocked when she heard the castigation delivered to Prince Taiki and Prince Yaten, and all for something that she knew that she had the fault for!  
  
Oh no! she thought in horror. What've I done? I just can't remain here doing nothing!  
  
And so she did the only sensible thing she could. She flew out her door, and headed for the Queen's chambers.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I can't believe that we've been grounded for a month!" Taiki snarled.  
  
"We're not grounded," said Yaten bitterly. "Were restricted in the confines of the palace."  
  
"What's the difference?" Taiki asked.  
  
Yaten just shrugged. He felt to miserable and angry to do anything except plot for revenge. Seiya and a swollen-eyed Kakyuu met them as soon as they came out, and they had heard everything down to the punishment. They could do nothing more agree to it now, and force themselves to stay on at least silent terms with the Stars for the next week in the hopes that the punishment be lifted.  
  
Yaten sullenly said goodnight to them and entered his room. He shut the doors, locked them, and began changing into his nightclothes. He looked at the clock, and it was nearing midnight.  
  
Why do I get all the trouble for something that was her fault?! I didn't do anything! She was the scared little girl hiding by the fountains thinking about…things…  
  
In all this confusion, he'd forgotten about what he'd heard on Hotaru's mind. What was it again?  
  
Yaten sat down in front of the mirror and thought. Then it came to him. Now I remember, he thought in surprise that he had not realized before. She was…she was upset…and confused about… He looked up, surprised ni remembering. She was confused about having to hate us. But—why?  
  
Suddenly he felt very strange. He didn't know if he was angry or upset anymore, but he was surprised that she, a Star and an Outer no less, did not hate them (the Lights) the least bit, and had conflicts in herself about it. She was torn between not hating them and having to hate them. The other Outers didn't like them, and she must have been being forced to do so as well.  
  
Yaten then remembered how Saturn was. She was always quiet, staying behind everyone else, and going along with what they say. However, she was very powerful. She was frail and very shy. And very protected by the Outers. So she was being forced to hate the Lights as following the Outers' example. But she was also close to the Inners, who tell her not to hate them. So she was stuck.  
  
He then realized that she reminded him somewhat of himself. He was also quiet, usually went along with some things and also telepathic to boot. He realized that Hotaru didn't hate them, she was just scared. She was very scared of what the Outers would say if they found out that she didn't. They were very strong not in power, but in spirit, whereas hers was weak.  
  
Without knowing it, Yaten was becoming to pity her, for he knew that he had become like this once. Alone, confused, and frightened. He realized that…of them all…he was the only one who could help her. Why he wanted to, though, was only in little more mystery.  
  
Then he sensed someone outside his door. He jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open. Then his heart skipped at beat.  
  
It was Hotaru, and she was all alone, her face pale, and very startled when he unexpectedly opened the door. She began to look very scared again, and she said, "Oh! Y-you're—" She choked on her words.  
  
Yaten's heart melted, and in an instant, all his anger vanished like mist in the morning sun. She was just so pitiful, the way she was, so confused and scared all the time, and there was a time when he himself had been, so it was therefore not right to find fault in it.  
  
But he took care not to show this, and forced his face to look grave. "What do you want?"  
  
Hotaru bowed to him respectfully again. She was silent for a moment, and she choked, "I—I—I'm so sorry, Prince Yaten!"  
  
Yaten was surprised because of two things: one, she was so sincerely and truly sorry that she was already crying, and two, the fact the the first time she had ever called him by name, she had added 'prince' to it. So she really must be frightened, not to mention sorry, he thought. I—I don't know what to say…  
  
At any rate, Hotaru seemed to want to spill out everything first. "I'm so sorry, Prince Yaten. Please believe me, I truly am… I—I lost my head because I was just so scared and confused about what's happening to me lately and…I—I burst just when you were talking to me! And now I have gotten you into such horrible trouble…and I—I just couldn't bear it. I just had to come here tonight and aplogize to you…" She began crying again, her teas hitting the marble floor silently between them.  
  
Yaten unstuck his throat. "H-how did you know I was in trouble?"  
  
"I—I heard it from some of the chambermaids," she replied. "They were—they were talking about how you were…arguing with Haruka and Michiru…and how you and Prince Taiki had been confined to the palace for a month. And it was all my fault!!"  
  
She looked up and wept, "You had no fault at all, Your Highness. It was I who'd gotten so dazed by everything that I became careless and let my thoughts run. It was all my fault."  
  
Yaten couldn't say anything anymore. He didn't know what to say or how to say it, but he just felt so bad again for her. And for the first time, he didn't feel angry about being guilty. He decided that he'd better do something or else this girl would never be able to find herself again.  
  
"P-Princess Hotaru…I…" he began, but couldn't find the proper words.  
  
Hotaru sobbed on, and after a moment, she collected herself (as much as she could, though). "And…and there is one other thing. I—I have gone to see Queen Kakyoku."  
  
"Wh-what?" Yaten's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Yes," Hotaru replied, nodding and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown. "I—I have gone to the queen and…and I have told here everything and…have managed to persuade her to lift the sentence from you and Prince Taiki."  
  
That truly startled Yaten. "You did?!"  
  
Hotaru nodded, tears running down her cheeks again. "I told her everything, and she agreed to lift the punishment." She paused before adding, "I—I knew that this entire trip was a mistake…that I should've never come…and so, to avoid causing you and your royalty any more trouble, Your Highness, I have…I have…"  
  
She choked, and Yaten bit his lip, waiting. Then she said, "I—I have decided to return to Saturn. I will be gone tomorrow. The Queen allowed me to."  
  
"What?" Yaten gasped. No! he thought. Don't go! I— Wait a minute…why don't I want her to leave? What's the matter with me?  
  
Then he realized that it had something to do with what he'd been thinking over moments before she came to his door, and what she had just told him. Then he could honestly say that he didn't want her to go drastic and leave. It would make him feel awful. And when he felt awful he's gonna get into a bad mood, and when he gets into a bad mood…oh boy…and so on.  
  
Hotaru was still sobbing, and Yaten handed her his handkerchief. She stared from it and back to him. Yaten gave her a small tight smile. "You needn't have been so drastic. Here. Wipe your eyes."  
  
Hotaru reluctantly took it, her hands shaking, and wiped her eyes. Yaten considered her and said, "Are you… are you really going back?"  
  
"Yes," said she. "The queen and I talked it over, and we both agreed that it was to be for the best. I leave tomorrow morning. The other Stars needn't know."  
  
Yaten held her shoulder, and it surprised her so much that she looked up and stared at him with wide eyes. He tried to smile at her, but only managed to look little softer than before. "You needn't be so scared. It wasn't really your fault. You were just scared. You just didn't know what to do. Perhaps it was mine, that I didn't understand before, and I got angry."  
  
Hotaru looked away. "No…it's my fault. It's always my fault, and you needn't bother yourself about me anymore." She quickly bowed her head again and said, "I'm sorry, Your Highness!" then she ran.  
  
"Princess!" Yaten called. But she was already a way off and went into the room next to his. Though it was just next to his own bedchamber, both rooms were rather large so the doors were quite far from each other. The door slammed shut and he heard the bolt clack loudly in the silence of the hall.  
  
He stared at his hands. "She's leaving…when she was only so scared…"  
  
Then a thought struck him. He did the only thing he thought he ought to do at that moment. He started running to the direction of the queen's chambers.  
  
She's wrong…it's not for the best…  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Kakyoku-mama! Kakyoku-mama! Please open the door! Kakyoku-mama! Please open the door and let me in! This is important!"  
  
A bright light flickered on from inside, and the door on which Yaten was pounding on opened quickly. Queen Kakyoku was blinking in the light, wearing a robe, and she stared at her 'son' who was standing in the dark. "Yaten!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"Kakyoku-mama, please! Don't let her leave! Tell me that she won't leave! Please!" Yaten barreled into Queen Kakyoku, talking very fast and looking very desperate as they were in the queen's bedroom. "You can't let her leave—why did you agree?—please don't let her! I know I can help her!"  
  
"Yaten, please calm down!" exclaimed Queen Kakyoku. "I won't be able to understand and help you if you don't settle your nerves. What is the matter and you are acting quite hysterically?"  
  
"Hotaru! She's leaving?" Yaten gasped, staring at her.  
  
"Well…yes, I'm afraid so," said the Queen, folding her hands on her lap. "She came to me a little after I dismissed you boys and told me everything. You're not grounded anymore, by the way, do you know? She must've obviously told you, since you're here."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," said Yaten impatiently, "but is she leaving or not?"  
  
"Yes she is," said Kakyoku. "She wanted to. She says she couldn't bear being any more trouble. So I let her."  
  
Yaten was appalled. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" Queen Kakyoku repeated in surprise. "I was looking out for her best interest and she wants to leave. I daresay I can't just say no. Yaten, what is the matter with you? I've never seen you act in such manner!"  
  
"It's just that—oh never mind," he flopped down on a chair across her. He buried his head in his hands. "I just think I understood it all. And…and I know that I can help her. She has a problem, Kakyoku-mama, and I want to help her because…because…" he glanced at her and said, "because I was like her once."  
  
Queen Kakyoku sighed. "Well, what is it that you want me to do, my dear? Stop her?"  
  
"No," said Yaten, looking up. "I just need you to tell me that you want her to stay and that you agree with me that she will stay and work things out."  
  
The queen was surprised at the look on Yaten's face. "All right then, dear, if it means that much to you. I daresay that Princess Hotaru would not be so serious about leaving."  
  
Heh, Yaten thought grimly. You've no idea what a person in her state would be serious on doing. But he smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Kakyoku- mama."  
  
The Queen considered him for a moment as he stood up to leave. His hand was at the door when she called to him again. "Yaten?"  
  
"Yes, Kakyoku-mama?" he looked back.  
  
"I'm proud of you."  
  
"Whaaaat?"  
  
The queen chuckled. "I'm just proud of you tonight. Now go to bed. You need your sleep."  
  
Yaten stared at her quizzically for a moment then grinned. He gave her a goodnight-kiss and left. His mind was quite blank all the time he travelled across the palace and into the chambers. He entered his room, locked the door, then threw himself upon his bed.  
  
What a night! he thought. It seemed like it was never going to end. Then he thought about Hotaru and that she would not leave. She's too different. She needs a defninite attitude adjustment. I just hope she doesn't end up like me. Sometimes even I don't like me!  
  
Then he realized what the Queen meant about her being proud of him. He'd stood up for Hotaru, an Outer, someone who he was so angry with before. So angry that his blood boiled at the mention of her name just this evening, and what nearly got him in a terrible fight with the Outers earning a severe punishment from the queen. But now, he'd raced across the palace at midnight just to stop her from leaving the palace, and announcing that he, Yaten Kou, was going to get her through her problem.  
  
He rolled over and shook his head. What is the matter with me? I've never acted like this before! I oughto get things cleared up as quickly as possible or I'll go nuts… 


	5. Chapter Three: The Same Past--Hidden Emo...

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The Same Past—Hidden Emotions  
  
Hotaru rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. The sunlight was streaming through the crystal window of the bedroom. She vaguely wondered why her head pounded and why her pilows were stained with tears.  
  
Then everything came back to her. Queen Selenity had sent them to Kinmoku for a 'vacation'. But it wasn't, really. The Queen knew that there was a conflict between the Outers and the Lights, and she wasn't having it. She said that none of the Sailors must have any conflict whatsoever between each other, for it would only prove the ruination of the entire Sailor congregation.  
  
The Outers (at least, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna) steadfastly protested against this, saying that they were on straight terms with the Lights and that there was no such conflict anymore. But of course, how do you lie from the Queen? And so they were shipped off to Kinmoku to finish this, but apparently, they weren't telling the Lights about to actual motive of the trip. Whether it was to annoy Queen Selenity and make her drop the whole thing or just not being in a disposition to tell the Lights remained with the Outers.  
  
There was a little trouble in Hotaru's case: she had never become come close enough with the Lights to have as much conflict as the others did, but she had never known them very well either, but she'd heard of them from everyone else. So the Queen said that she would go to, to become friends with the Lights.  
  
Hotaru sighed, tears stinging her eyes again. Make friends, huh? Where was she now? She had very nearly gotten the Lights into serious trouble all because of her own carelessness. She was just so frightened of making the wrong move. The Outers, along the way, had insisted that she not have any contact with the Lights because "they're just no good for us." But before she had even left, the Inners had said, "You have to make friends with the Lights! They're a good lot once you get to know them better."  
  
What was she to do? She grew even more frightened and confused. At the ball she knew that Yaten wasn't very happy with her arrival, because he'd looked at her so coldly. So, unable to bear the circumstances, she took refuge outside, only to be found out again by the same Light. And she got him into trouble by her own carelessness.  
  
But she had managed to truly say sorry to Prince Yaten (she thought it would only be proper for her to call him such) and bail him and his 'brother' out of it without the others knowing (they would surely rebuke her for it), and now she was to leave. Somehow, she felt only little frightened about it, but she knew that he would be happy. After all she'd done…  
  
She sighed and stood up. She glanced at the mirror and blinked. She thought she'd looked good for someone who'd been crying all night. Oh well, it wouldn't matter anyway. She began to fix herself up, for she had told the queen that she would have breakfast first before leaving. She only hoped that it would be a…less hazardous affair than last night.  
  
She put on her flourite, amethyst and gold tiara and finally went to exit her door. She was staring at the floor, feeling lower than she'd been on most days. It was just too much for her to bear all of this.  
  
But a surprise awaited her when she opened her door. Just on the floor outside it lay a beautiful yellow rose. There was no one in the hall. Hotaru was completely dumbstruck at the sight of it. Then she remembered something that one of the Inners (maybe Minako) had said before, and one of the few times that she'd heard of the Lights.  
  
"Seiya likes the red roses best, Mako-chan—the one who likes yellow roses a lot is Yaten."  
  
"Prince Yaten…" she whispered silently to herself. Then she had a fleeting remembrance of Yaten last night.  
  
"You needn't be so scared…it wasn't your fault…perhaps it was mine, that I didn't understand before…"  
  
Even now as she thought about it, Yaten's words were vague to her ears—sounding cold yet relenting at the same time. But she found a (no matter how strange and small) feeling of comfort in them.  
  
Slowly and hesitatingly, she picked up the rose, wondering if Yaten had dropped it, or someone else, or (even thought the chances were extremely minute in her opinion) it was put there by Yaten on purpose.  
  
She lifted the rose and held it close to her face, inhaling it's sweet scent. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, she heard a voice speaking to her only in her mind.  
  
"I've spoken to the Queen. It's all right now. You're not going anywhere. You'll stay in this palace with everyone."  
  
The words were fully comprehendible, but they still surprised her. She knew the voice, however. She looked up and to Yaten's door, and just saw it shut. She thought she saw a flash of silver at the crack before it totally closed.  
  
Hotaru couldn't help it. She smiled. She felt very light all of a sudden, and she didn't know whether she should thank Yaten or wonder why he did it. She thought he'd be happy if she left, but he had her stay. He was quite… strange, but no stranger than she could possibly be.  
  
She turned to the direction of the dining hall, but before she took a few steps, she remembered the rose in her hands and what she ought to do with it.  
  
"By the way…" said the voice again, "that rose is yours."  
  
Now Hotaru was even more surprised. Her eyes widened, and she turned to look at Yaten's door again. It remained shut. Hotaru bit her lip and glanced at the rose. It was so pretty that she smiled a little. Then she turned to the dining hall again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Good morning, princess," smiled the Queen as soon as Hotaru entered the dining hall. She smiled weakly at her, but then she blinked in surprise.  
  
The dining hall (the only proper word for it was 'hall') was quite large, with a long table stretching to both ends, but the only people on the table were the queen (at the head) with Kakyuu, Seiya and Taiki all on one side. Yaten nor any of the other Stars were present.  
  
Taiki narrowed his eyes at her, but dropped his eyes when he saw that the Queen was looking. The Queen was still staring at the three who're already seated, and Kakyuu kicked Seiya under the table. Seiya winced, but said, "Good—good morning, Princess Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru gave him a tight smile and said quietly, "Good morning, Prince Seiya."; she still felt quite uncomfortable around them, especially since the incident last night. She walked to her place on the table, across Seiya, and a servant pulled her chair out for her. She sat herself, and looked at the meal that was put before her.  
  
The others resumed eating in relative silence. Just then, from the doorway entered Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, looking quite stony-faced as they saw the Lights. But she could tell that they were surprised not to see Yaten there. Hotaru herself was wondering where he was.  
  
The Queen greeted them, and they greeted her back, but Hotaru noticed that not even Seiya dared say a greeting to them. Seiya knew how bad Haruka's anger can go if you pushed the right buttons, and Taiki was nowhere near in the mood to greet any of them at all.  
  
There was a sullen silence at the table. Then the queen said, "Princess Hotaru, I'm sure that you know of…the changes in the circumstances you've proposed last night."  
  
The others stopped and stared at them. Hotaru tried to ignore the looks on their face nodded. "Y-yes, Your Majesty. Prince Yaten…has just informed me of them before I came in."  
  
Haruka looked absolutely appalled and opened her mouth to say something, but glanced at Queen Kakyoku and decided not to. She just sat and glared at her food, like what Michiru was doing. Hotaru was wondering if the reason as to why they hadn't eaten was because they were wondering if any of the Lights had done anything to it. Setsuna, being more sensible, carried on with her meal as if nothing has happened.  
  
Seiya, Taiki and Kakyuu looked at each other, but decided not to say anything about it as well. They'd grill Yaten for it later.  
  
Hotaru suddenly felt really thirsty because of her nervousness, and took the golden goblet on her place. Without thinking (or looking) she drained the goblet of the liquid in it, but immediately gagged. She knocked over the goblet as she tried to set it down, spilling the remaining white fluid all down the satin tablecloth, and everyone looked up with a start.  
  
The queen stared in surprise and asked, "Princess Hotaru, what's wrong?"  
  
"Was—was that milk?" she choked in shock, vaguely aware that the Lights were staring at her.  
  
"Why yes," replied the queen, looking into her own goblet. "It's fresh milk from the dairy."  
  
"Oh god!" Hotaru clapped a hand over her mouth and stood up. "E-excuse me, I—I have to—" Then she stumbled out of the dining hall.  
  
"Hotaru!" cried Setsuna after her.  
  
"Will you be all right?" Haruka cried.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Michiru called.  
  
"No! I'll be fine!!" Hotaru choked back through her hand as she ran out of the hall and into the corridor. She could hear the queen asking, "What's the matter? What happened?"  
  
"She's lactose-intolerant," she could hear Michiru's explaining fade away, and Hotaru felt her cheeks burn. Great. Another reason as to why I'm a total freak…  
  
Hotaru wasn't sure where to go, but she plunged straight out into the garden and leaned on the wall for support. Then she ducked under and threw up.  
  
Breathing hard as she got up, she choked, "Oh god…of everything one can drink in this star…why milk?" Then she gagged and vomited again.  
  
She was still breathing hard downwards for a while, feeling something was still going to come out.  
  
"I take it you're lactose-intolerant," said a voice from above her.  
  
Surprised, she looked up and saw Yaten leaning over the stone railing above her and looking at her. Her cheeks burned as he stared at her, a mighty planetary princess, throwing up on the garden wall just because of a stupid white liquid. But then, she felt something come up, and ducked down once again.  
  
She knew Yaten was wincing as he watched her (she even wondered why he was watching if it bothered him so much) and she felt that it was over. Getting up, she stumbled backwards and choked, "I—I'm sorry, I—I just…" She groaned and stumbled to a fountain. She knelt on its edge and began throwing water on her face, breathing hard.  
  
The cool water calmed her, and she flopped down on the marble edge, exhausted. Then, she heard footsteps approaching, and of course, it was Yaten.  
  
He sat on the fountain edge without looking at her and said, "Well! I guess everybody throws up the same way whether you're a royal or not."  
  
Hotaru wasn't sure if he was cracking a joke or making fun of her, so she just kept her mouth shut, and remianed on the edge staring at her reflection in the water.  
  
"You ought to get up," he said, ignoring her silence. "You'll feel worse if you stay like that. I daresay you don't want another round of…that." He motioned to the garden wall where Hotaru had previously been.  
  
Then Hotaru decided that he was right, and she sat on the edge right next to him. She leaned forward, trying to catch her breath, and there was silence for a moment.  
  
"Are you all right now?" Yaten asked in a flat tone.  
  
Hotaru could only nod, unsure of what to say or do, and her cheeks went red. This time, she took the precaution of sealing her thoughts, so that Yaten won't be able to hear even if he tried. She looked away.  
  
Yaten sighed and then gave a small laugh that seemed almost cold and mocking. "That was a lot. How much milk did you have before you realized what it was?"  
  
"About…a gobletful…" Hotaru replied slowly.  
  
Yaten laughed shortly. "No wonder."  
  
Hotaru felt confused again. Yaten didn't sound friendly, but he didn't sound cold, either. It was a tone she couldn't read, so she had no choice but reply as little as possible to prevent…incident. She began wondering why he was sitting beside her right now and wasting his obviously valuable time with her.  
  
Her head began to hurt with all the thoughts, as if she wasn't stressed enough. She felt rather dizzy and everything seemed to spin. At first, she thought that she was going to fall facefirst into the soil, but she felt a sudden firm grip on her arm that kept her still. It was Yaten, of course.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, pulling her back up.  
  
"S-sorry," she stammered, going very red and holding her forehead as Yaten let go of her, but not after he seemed sure that she wasn't going to fall again. Hotaru faltered, "I—I still have some dizzy spells once in a while and…" her voice trailed off and she looked away.  
  
"Boy, you're weird," Yaten said, shaking his head.  
  
Hotaru reddened even more. I know…  
  
"But you remind me of myself once."  
  
Hotaru was so surprised that she looked at him. He was staring up at the sky. "Yeah. I was like that. But I wasn't lactose-intolerant or anything. I was just too quiet and alone." He gave a short laugh. "Lotus usually called me a shadow."  
  
"L-Lotus?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you don't know," Yaten sat up. "He's my twin."  
  
"Where is he?" asked Hotaru. She was certain that she hadn't seen him in the palace or with the Lights.  
  
Yaten paused for a while, then said very quietly, "He's…he's dead. With the rest of my family."  
  
Hotaru immediately went very red and embarrassed. "I—I'm sorry for asking. It—it really isn't any of my business…"  
  
But she felt a pang. She realized that she had no one too. Her mom was dead, she was an only child, and her father was still a little…unfocused. She had the Stars like Yaten had the Lights. He was…probably the only person who'd understand how all of this goes for her.  
  
"That's all right," he said quietly. "I've gotten over it ages ago…" he gave a short laugh. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."  
  
Hotaru bit her lip and went red again. She looked away. "I—I believe I'm kind of like that myself."  
  
Yaten looked at her in surprise. She didn't look at him, but she said, "My mother died when I was very young, and not even my father is there for me now. I guess…I'm alone too."  
  
"I guess everybody will be, someday," Yaten said, and Hotaru did not reply for a moment.  
  
There was silence for a while and she whispered, "H-how did you know that I was here? I-in the garden, I mean."  
  
"I was about to go to the dining hall when I saw you run like a bullet down the corridor, covering your mouth," Yaten shrugged. "Obviously, I'd wonder why and I went after you. But frankly, for someone who doesn't like Physical Education, you run fast."  
  
Hotaru looked at him with surprise. He wasn't looking at her, but he knew that there was askance in her face because he said, "One of the Inners told me that when I said I didn't like the subject either."  
  
They fell silent again, and Hotaru was beginning to feel more awkward and uncomfortable than ever. She dearly wished that this would end soon, for she was running out of things to say to him, and it would be impolite not to say anything.  
  
Yaten glanced at her once, then did a double take. Hotaru wondered why, and she realized that he wasn't looking at her, exactly, but he was looking at her shoulder. Hotaru turned bright pink at once because she knew exactly why he was staring. She had placed the yellow rose he had given her on her sash like a brooch on her shoulder.  
  
She immediately reached on her shoulder and pulled out the rose quickly, but she pricked her finger on one of the thorns. The natural reaction followed: the rose flew from her hand and landed on her lap, and she squeezed her finger with a gasp.  
  
"Now what did you do to yourself?" Yaten asked, looking a little annoyed. But he saw her bleeding finger, and silenced for a moment.  
  
Hotaru bit her lip and she reddened in shame and embarrassment again. "Oh! I'm—sorry…"  
  
"Why do you keep saying sorry all the time?" Yaten suddenly demanded. "You haven't even done anything to me! You've barely even spoken to me!"  
  
Then Hotaru felt the color drain from her face. She'd gotten him quite…agitated, it seems. More to her fault. She dropped her eyes and remained still.  
  
Then she felt Yaten's frame beside her relax from its tense state. He was taking deep calming breaths, it seemed to her, so she had better do something while his anger wanes. "I—I just feel it proper, Your Highness… I usually have fault for everything so, and I perfectly see it that way…so how can this be any different, after all that has happened?" She felt reasonably ill by now, but decided not to let it get the better of her while she was in Yaten's presence.  
  
She quickly shut her eyes, and concentrated on healing her finger, which took less than ten seconds. When she opened her eyes, she happened to glance at Yaten beside her, and he was staring downwards, not saying anything.  
  
Hotaru took this opportunity to finish this before she gives him anymore annoyance. She took the rose from her lap and the handkerchief that she had not returned to him from her pocket. She put them together, stood up, and laid them where she had just been sitting without a word.  
  
She stepped back and bowed to him. "Goodbye, Prince Yaten."  
  
Then she quickly strode off into the open corridor before he could say anything else. She didn't think she could stand it if she heard his cold, unreadable voice again, mocking her, in a way. Her head began to hurt with all the thinking and confusion.  
  
I have to get a hold of myself… she thought as she walked down the halls and trying to focus her head enough to get somewhere…like her room maybe, or maybe in the bathroom so she could throw up again. Her head was spinning so fast that it was making her feel sick again.  
  
But she realized that she couldn't go on any further. She was just feeling so horrible all of a sudden, and then everything blacked out. She crashed into the floor, very pale, and lifeless. 


	6. Chapter Four: Discovery

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Discovery  
  
Yaten rammed his fist on his forehead, groaned and tried to think when Hotaru fled his presence. Now what had he done? He couldn't control himself again.  
  
He'd felt rather worried when he saw her running across the corridor and ending up on the garden wall to regurgitate her morning drink. But he tried to say something that would lighten her up, she looked so tense and embarrassed. But he guessed that it didn't come out right. He was just quite awful at these things.  
  
Then he knew that he'd somehow made her feel a whole lot worse and even more scared of him when they had the…conversation. Well…sort-of. It wasn't exactly one, because she barely replied to him, and he had to strain to hear when she did speak.  
  
And it was also terrible the way his voice sounded so cold when he talked to her. He tried to make it sound normal, but it always kept sounding very cold. Perhaps it had something to do that he couldn't not forget the fact that she was still an Outer and how she had caused him a lot of grief the night before. But she was one Outer who did not dislike them at all. And still, he sounded so chilly.  
  
For some reason, though, he felt so relaxed when he talked to her about Lotus. He didn't even know he was talking to her about it, it just came out, and for some reason he didn't mind. Usually, he'd feel a tight knot burning inside him when he talked about his twin to someone else, but when he told her about it, he felt very normal and (strangely) comforted. Maybe it had something to do with the soft understanding and clarity that he saw in her eyes when she looked at him as he spoke. It seemed to say, "that's all right…I understand…" He hadn't encountered anyone who made him feel like that.  
  
But then, the way she kept saying sorry to him so much when she did nothing at all nearly drove him up the wall, so he snapped at her. But as soon as he saw how pale and frightened she went, he realized that he'd made such a horrible mistake to have done it. He'd forgotten how sensitive she was and the past events that made her so nervous around him. Truth was, he wasn't mad at her, really; he was mad at who was responsible for making her feel so afraid and down all the time. Probably the other Outers, but trying to argue with them was not an option.  
  
She healed her hand, and he realized as well that he'd snapped at her when she was injured. It wasn't much of an injury really, but it still obviously hurt. Emotional and physical could be a little much at the same time.  
  
Yaten then groaned again and thought that it was all over. She would never talk to him again, at least, and she'll try to leave again, with or without the Queen's permission (who could stop her from going anywhere if she wanted to?). He didn't know why he was so bothered about her, but he had a hunch: he just wanted to help her and get her out of the misery he'd once sunk in. And he ought to know, it was horrible to be in it.  
  
But now…  
  
He put a hand to where she sat, and jerked it back when he touched something. It was his handkerchief that he had lent her, and the yellow rose he had given her. He felt his heart sink, as if this was what would confirm their blocked terms with each other.  
  
He took it carefully, and saw the thorn which had pricked her. It still glistened with a drop of her blood. He carefully wiped it away with his handkerchief. Then he sighed and leanded back, completely forgetting that he was at the edge of a fountain.  
  
Splash!  
  
Yaten knew that this certain fountain was deep, almost like a pond, and decided not to attempt to rise until about five seconds and mellow out for even a moment. It was temporary insanity, yes, but he was just so desperate for something to cool his shaken nerves. But before the five seconds was over, a hand reached into the water, and with a powerful grip, pulled him up. Spluttering, he sat up.  
  
"What in heaven's name are you doing there, Yaten?"  
  
It was Taiki, and he was looking at him in utmost shock and disbelief. Seiya hovered beside him, with Kakyuu. They were staring at him rather in surprise.  
  
"Fancy taking a swim today?" asked Seiya, with a small smile.  
  
Yaten bit his lip, unable to think of how to explain him out of this. How do you tell them that you've just spent ten minutes trying to talk to an Outer who you were really worried about because she was in some sort of depression and you made an absolute botch of it and you feel miserable?  
  
You didn't, of course.  
  
"I—um…" Yaten stammered, blinking the water out of his eyes, and he gripped the rose in his hand tight, not noticing the thorns piercing him.  
  
Kakyuu's eyes widened and she gasped, "Yaten! Your hand—!!" She leapt forward and pulled his hand. She ripped the rose from his grasp and looked at his hand. It was bleeding. Yaten felt his cheeks go red. Then, as he felt the wounds stinging him like pins, he realized that it wasn't over yet. He would find Hotaru and finally clear this up. But first, he had to get past his friends.  
  
Seiya and Taiki stared at his hand in horror so much that it was unspeakable. They looked from his hand to his face, too appalled to speak.  
  
Yaten yanked his hand back and stood up, muttereing, "Forget it…I'll heal myself later…" And began to stride away quickly, his hand glimmering as he was healing it.  
  
"Yaten!" cried Seiya, grabbing him back. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere," he muttered, trying to get away.  
  
"Is this about Hotaru?" Taiki said suddenly.  
  
Yaten was so stunned that he stopped and turned to look at his grave face. Had he seen them talking? Did he know about what happened during midnight? What would he say?  
  
Taiki then ticked off the reasons as to why his suspicions existed.  
  
"She had something to do with you before she came in for breakfast. I saw your rose on her dress (and you never ever let anyone so much as touch one of those around here), Yaten, and you didn't come to breakfast this morning. And we just saw her running from the garden, when you were." He folded his hands over his chest. "Is there something going on that we don't know?"  
  
He should've known better than try to hide something from Taiki. He should've expected him to suspect. But there was no time for that now, and he hadn't fully regained his senses. So he said, "Listen, Taiki, whatever's going on, you don't need to know. There is nothing wrong." Which is about the worst understatement I've ever made in my life…  
  
Taiki stared at him incredulously. Yaten felt really annoyed now. He glared at him, wrenched his arm from Seiya and ran off, leaving Seiya, Taiki and Kakyuu standing on the garden, staring at him go.  
  
Feeling his heart pounding with desperation, he wondered where Hotaru could've gone. She looked really pale when she left, and her eyes looked a little bleary. Cursing his so-called attitude and resolving to do something about it, he flew around hallways and corridors, wondering where she was.  
  
Then he nearly slapped himself. Duh! Where would I go if I was upset? In my room, of course!  
  
And he ran up the staircase and went to the chambers. But when he reached his corridors, he saw two maids whispering nervously to each other, unable to do anything. Yaten asked, "What's going on?" and pushed past them. He was met with a terrible sight. Hotaru was sprawled across the hallway, pale and lifeless, her long dark hair spilling over the floor like blood.  
  
"Hotaru!!" Yaten cried in horror. He ran to her, knelt down, and lifted the girl into his arms. "Hotaru, wake up! What's wrong with you? Wake up!" But of course, she wouldn't.  
  
Yaten felt her forehead. She wasn't very sick, but maybe she was just getting to one of her fainting spells. But still, her forehead was warm, and Yaten wasn't taking chances. He looked angrily at the two maids and snarled, "What're you doing standing there? Fetch a basin of water and a towel, quickly! Get it into my room! And don't you dare tell anyone about this!"  
  
The two maids nodded nervously and hurried off. Yaten lifted the fainted princess into his arms and ran to his room. Kicking the door open, he hurried across and laid her on the bed gently. He sat down next to her, so that he'd be able to watch her should she wake.  
  
He stared and her and wondered if he was doing the right thing. Everyone would probably kill him for this, but for some strange reason, he just didn't care.  
  
  
  
Hotaru blinked and opened her eyes. The image she saw was very bleary, but it slowly cleared, and she saw Yaten looking down at her. She bit her lip. What happened? Why was he here? Where was she?  
  
Yaten asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Huh?" Hotaru managed to choke in spite of her pounding head.  
  
Yaten just shook his head. "You're obviously not." Hotaru felt her cheeks turn red, and she tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. In any case, even if she could, Yaten would've pushed her back down, because he held out a hand to steady her.  
  
"Don't try to get up," he said, in a voice that seemed a good deal less cold than what he'd used before. "You're a bit ill. I suppose that entire milk-thing just got you worked up."  
  
Hotaru looked away. She just couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. He put a damp cloth on her forehead. "Just try and rest. If you try and heal yourself, you'll just get weaker."  
  
He pulled the covers over her lower body and looked at her steadily. Hotaru nodded. "I-it won't bother you…to be doing this, You Highness?"  
  
Yaten stared at her. "Why?"  
  
Hotaru wasn't sure how to answer that. She just looked away again. Yaten took a moment before saying, "Why would it bother me…if it'd been my fault that I drove you ill in the first place? Wasn't it because of me that you got all upset?"  
  
"What?" Hotaru said, surprised, but Yaten shook his head. "Just go to sleep. If I don't make you feel better, Haruka will probably kill me."  
  
Hotaru nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Prince Yaten."  
  
"Hey," he said, nudging her a bit, and she looked at him.  
  
His smirked at her and said, "If you want us to get along, you're going to have to stop calling me 'prince', 'your highness' and any other rubbish that comes close to it. And I won't do it to you either. Everything normal—just plain Yaten and plain Hotaru. Got it?"  
  
Hotaru almost smiled, but knew that it wasn't her place. She just nodded, suddenly feeling quite tired, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Yaten watched her fall asleep. He felt strangely relieved of this burden, and strangely lighthearted. She looked like she'd forgiven him. He was sure that he'd done the wrong, but she doesn't seem to. Still, she looked all right then. It was all right now.  
  
He took the damp cloth from her forehead and put it beside the silver basin. She was going to be all right, she just needed a little sleep after that night and what had happened this morning.  
  
He looked at the bedside table and saw the rose that he gave her. He'd taken all the thorns out of it (so she won't get pricked anymore) and pressed it into her hand as she slept. He whispered in his mind to her, This is yours…and I have no intention of taking it from you.  
  
He didn't know whether she'd heard it or not, but she seemed to look peaceful and pretty in her sleep that he felt his cheeks gow a hint of pink. He supposed that she'd heard it.  
  
He smiled in spite of himself and laid his head on the bed, his hand still on the rose. Maybe he'd take a nap too. It has been a harrowing night and morning. So he closed his eyes and dozed off.  
  
But as their hands held as they slept, their two minds entered each other's, and they both saw flashes of the others' memories and past.  
  
Hotaru felt so sad and hurt when she saw Yaten's horrible past. How he'd been so happy once with his family, but in an eyeblink, they had been taken away from him in such a horrible way, and all because of a treacherous grandmother. But he was taken in by Kakyoku, and spent a more or less happy time with Seiya and the rest. With a stinging heart and her eyes misting with tears, she remember that this past had been true for her as well.  
  
Yaten was a witness to it. He saw Hotaru and her family, and how truly happy they had been. He saw how Hotaru's mother died, how her father always left her alone and lonely. Then the horrible day when Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90 came into their lives and twisted it to make it even worse. Her suffering under Kaolinite had been hard enough to bear, but then reaching to the point that she was Mistress 9, how everyone hated her at school because of her power, and how she was always been so weak that she just had to go along with what the Outers say. It was the source of all her conflict, and Yaten very nearly broke down at this.  
  
Finally, with a blast of light, they found themselves atop a plateau, where they stood away from the other, back to back, still staring at the memories they had just seen—not theirs, yet of the same pattern.  
  
Hotaru broke down and fell to her kness, sobbing. It brought such feeling of pain and anguish that she felt horrified at everything that had happened to him. And she had been so selfish! Thinking of herself when he, Yaten, had gone through as much trouble (if not more) as she!  
  
Yaten was startled at the sound, and turned around. He saw her crying, and felt a pang of guilt stab him. So this was what was all going through her. He was right. She was just like him. She came from a past as horrible as his, and no wonder was he drawn to her. And at first, he even hated her!  
  
She shouldn't be blamed for it, he thought. It's not her fault…it's everything that happened to her…I have to put it to right somehow.  
  
He walked towards her, until he was standing right behind her. He hesitated, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
Hotaru suddenly spoke, "How could I have been so selfish?"  
  
Yaten jumped in surprise. He realized that she was talking to him, and that she had already sensed his presence behind him.  
  
"I was only thinking of myself," she sobbed, slowly standing up, but still not facing Yaten. "Of everything that was wrong with me. Not once realizing that you have gone through much worse and…and causing you even more grief!" She broke down again.  
  
Yaten felt truly sorry for her. She was just so…flustered. She had no idea that, if anything, her sufferings had been worse than his. Yaten put a hand to her shoulder. She was surprised and turned around to face him. He looked neither sad nor happy, but just stared back at her as she did him.  
  
"…We're the same…aren't we?" he whispered. "We have…the same past. We're just the same."  
  
Hotaru's lip trembled, and she burst into tears into his arms. Yaten felt surprised for but a moment, but eased as he tried to comfort her sobs and held her as she wept into his chest.  
  
"I—I always thought I was alone…" she wept, her voice almost muffled against him. "I always thought that…that no one else would know how I feel and how badly things are in reality… But now that I see you…"  
  
He voice trailed away and she cried again. Yaten closed his eyes and whispered to her, "I thought that I was alone too…but now that I've seen your past…" he took a breath, "the both of us will never have to be alone again…because we know how it feels…how it hurts…and how frightening it is. But no. We won't be alone anymore. Because we're just the same."  
  
"We're the same…" Hotaru whispered.  
  
Yaten nodded, and the light closed in around them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Yaten awoke with a sudden start. He felt like as one would after having a bad dream, but he knew full well that the dream wasn't bad at all. In fact…it wasn't even a dream at all. It was real, the both of their minds converging with one another.  
  
He looked to the bad, but felt shocked. Hotaru was gone! The bed was empty. But somehow he knew that she was all right. He looked down on the bed, and saw that the rose was gone. Instead, what lay before him was a piece of parchment, and written on it in purple ink,  
  
Thank You  
  
Yaten smiled. He knew that she was all right. And he'd never felt better. Because now he realized that they were—no matter how peculiarly—friends.  
  
  
  
"Yaten, where have you been?" Taiki asked when Yaten met him, Seiya and Kakyuu in the front hall. He looked rather worried, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Yaten replied with a smile. "I am. Never been better."  
  
Kakyuu looked at him disbelievingly. "All right, Yaten, what's up?"  
  
"What're you talking about?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"How come you're so cheerful all of a sudden?" Seiya asked. "Last time we saw you, you were as white as a sheet and looked more desperate than I've seen you in ages!"  
  
"I did?" Yaten shrugged. "Well, I'm not now. I'm all right." He saw the incredulous look on Taiki's face and added, "Really."  
  
Taiki shook his head. Try as he might he never did understand what went on with Yaten sometimes. He sighed. "All right, fine. I don't care anymore, as long as you're here now."  
  
Seiya said, "All right then, whatever. I suppose you ought to have your lunch now. We've already had ours. You better eat it quick—Kakyoku-mama wants to see us. Again."  
  
Taiki rolled his eyes. "Goodness knows what the problem is now."  
  
Yaten sighed. "All right, all right. I'll go have lunch now." He began to walk to the direction of the dining hall.  
  
Taiki snorted. "That wouldn't be a very good lunch."  
  
"Why not?" asked Yaten, turning back.  
  
"One of them is in there," he replied. "She was late to lunch too."  
  
"Who?" asked Yaten, though he knew the asnwer.  
  
"Princess Saturn," Taiki replied, coldly. "Well, you'll have to go through with it then, anyway. We had worse, because we had ours with the rest of them. You'll just have to sweat it out by yourself—but if something goes wrong we'll be right here."  
  
Yaten didn't have to ask what he meant by that. Obviously, his blood is still boiling, and he decided not to persue the topic any further. He just shook his head and left his friends. As soon as he was out into the corridor, however, he was running in full speed to the dining hall. Taiki had no idea that this lunch wasn't going to be bad at all.  
  
  
  
The dining hall doors opened, and the only person at the table looked up to see the other latecomer come in. As soon as she saw Yaten, she dropped her eyes again. Yaten was only slightly disappointed, for he was really not sure as to what to expect after the incident.  
  
He sat at the table and at a place just across her, the both of them not meeting each other's eyes, attempting to eat. Finally, their senses got the better of them and they looked up.  
  
Hotaru took a moment before saying, "I—I'm sorry about your family…"  
  
Yaten shook his head. "I told you. I've kind of gotten over it. But what about you? Your mom…and dad…"  
  
It was Hotaru's turn to shake her head. "My father…he will be alright. Someday. But my mother…" she sighed. "I don't remember her very much so…so I don't really know."  
  
"But you miss her," said Yaten. "You miss them."  
  
"Of course," replied Hotaru. "And you miss your family too."  
  
"That goes for everyone who've lost someone in their lives," Yaten sighed.  
  
There was silence at the table. Yaten then gave a short laugh. "Why are we talking about this? This is all over. We ought to think about other things."  
  
"Yeah," said Hotaru quietly. She sighed and reached for her goblet, but hesitated before putting it to her lips. She took a cautious look inside.  
  
Yaten laughed. "No, it's not milk. We don't want you having to redecorate the garden wall again, do we?" He gave her a saucy grin and laughed.  
  
Hotaru laughed with him. It was the first time Yaten had seen her do that. Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells, and her face completely changed when she did it. Her face lit up and she looked extremely lovely when she smiled. Wow…he thought. Suddenly he felt embarrassed, and looked down at his food, his cheeks turning red.  
  
Hotaru asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he stammered, looking up at her and smiling.  
  
It was Hotaru's turn to feel surprised. He looked different when he smiled too. It was different when he smirked or something at her, but this was a kind, friendly smile. He suddenly looked so handsome to her that she felt so embarrassed to look at him. She also looked down at her food and picked up her fork once again.  
  
Yaten glanced at her, hesitated for a moment then seemed to have plucked up the guts. "Have you been to town yet?"  
  
"Huh?" Hotaru looked up at him and shook her head. "No. I haven't visited the town yet."  
  
"I'm going there later on to…look at some stuff," he said slowly. "Do you…want to come? I can show you around."  
  
She was obviously surprised by this strange pronouncement. She didn't quite expect that Yaten would ask her that. Not so early on, anyway.  
  
"Well?" he prompted her.  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Oh. Of course. Thank you, Yaten."  
  
Without knowing it, Yaten smiled. Hotaru, puzzled, asked, "What is it?"  
  
"That's the first time you called me my name without anything else added to it," he replied. Hotaru felt her cheeks turn red as she glanced at his hypnotic green eyes and found that she was too shy to keep looking. She stared at her food again.  
  
It was Yaten's turn to blush, and he looked down as well. He stammered, "I—I'll meet you later in the front garden. I have to go and see Kakyoku- mama after this."  
  
"That's all right," Hotaru replied. "It'll give me time to get ready, then."  
  
Yaten didn't trust himself to speak when he saw her smile. He just nodded.  
  
  
  
After the awkward yet enjoyable lunch, Yaten flew to the queen's chambers once again and found Seiya, Taiki and Kakyuu, waiting. Taiki was scowling, and Seiya and Kakyuu only looked uncomfortable.  
  
Yaten stared at them in surprise. "What's up?"  
  
The queen looked up and smiled. "Oh, Yaten. I see you've arrived. I was just telling them something important."  
  
Yaten carefully went forward to join his friends as he asked Queen Kakyoku, "What something?"  
  
"Well, I have proposed to the Outers that you all would take them to the city later today and let them see the Harvest Celebration prepaprations. As you know, it is one of our most grandest celebrations of the year, so I wanted them to see the proceedings. However…"  
  
Yaten smiled in spite of himself. He now needn't ask why Taiki was scowling. There was no way on this star that he was going to bring the Outers around like a tour guide. He'd sooner leave them alone in the city than do so. Seiya and Kakyuu might not mind, but they were quite uncomfortable on how the proceedings might go if Haruka decided that she wanted another argument.  
  
He wasn't very happy about it himself, but he would've generally preferred it if Hotaru was the only one they'd be bringing along. He and Hotaru had somewhat gotten along lately, so there was obviously going to be no problem. But he didn't want to risk an explosion now, so he simply nodded grimly.  
  
The queen sighed. "Well, I'm not finished. I've already told the other Outers about it, with the exception of Princess Hotaru who was not present, but I daresay that the others will tell her about it."  
  
Taiki looked horrified. There was no backing out of it now, and even Seiya and Kakyuu looked appalled. But Yaten, as usual, had the sense not to react. The queen continued, "Well…they didn't like the idea."  
  
"Obviously," snorted Taiki, and he clamped his hand over his mouth when the queen narrowed his eyes at him. He bit his lip and glanced at Yaten, who quickly looked away. Yaten could sense Taiki's puzzled glance at his direction, because knew that Taiki expected him to be worked up about the matter too. But he wasn't. After all, Hotaru was an Outer, wasn't she?  
  
The queen continued, "Well, they didn't like it, and said that they would very well like to remain in the palace instead. I'm rather concerned about that." She looked straight at the Lights. "Now, I know that they are still in a fury against what happened yesterday. I want it fixed, and by 'fixed', I want you to do whatever you can to make them feel at ease in this kingdom."  
  
"That's easy," snickered Seiya. "We'll just keep out of their way. They'll love that."  
  
The Queen glared at Seiya, but Seiya shrugged and said, "Well, it's true, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes, but…" the queen's voice trailed away and she sighed. "Well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Not exactly, but somewhat," Kakyuu smiled ruefully.  
  
There was silence for a moment, then Yaten summoned all of his courage to do this one thing. It was going to be awful (the way the others would react, that is), but he had to clear it up now before they ask questions later. He took a breath and stepped forward, and then bowed respectfully to the queen, with all eyes on him.  
  
"Yes, Yaten?" asked Queen Kakyoku with a small smile.  
  
"I—I—um…" Yaten looked up and blurted out, "I would like to—to ask your permission to take Princess Hotaru out—out to town this afternoon."  
  
The sky seemed to have fallen on their heads at this point.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Taiki screamed.  
  
Kakyuu's eyes went so wide that you could see the whites all around, and Seiya's mouth dropped open in shock, his face draining rapidly of color. They both were so perplexed that they could not utter a word. But Taiki seemed to be ready to say something, so Queen Kakyoku took this moment before hell could break loose.  
  
"Yaten," she said gently, but looked very surprised herself, "what is the reason as to why you are to take her out?"  
  
"Um…uh…" Yaten glanced at everyone else, and said, "Well…like you said, Kakyoku-mama…I want her to feel at ease in this kingdom, I mean. Besides… I think that…that she might like seeing the Harvest Celebration preparations."  
  
"Well…that is up to her whether she would go with you, wouldn't it?" said the Queen with another small smile.  
  
"I have—I have already asked her," said Yaten, and he winced as he heard the outraged gasps from around him. But he ingored these and continued, "Well…I asked her and…and she said that she would go with me."  
  
That made everybody even more stunned. They stared, totally nonplussed and bewildered, but they couldn't seem to find their voices.  
  
The Queen them beamed, apparently remembering how Yaten had acted just last night and how she should not be surprised now. "All right, Yaten. I am glad that you are cooperating so well with this."  
  
"Too well," Taiki muttered skeptically under his breath, but fortunately, the Queen did not seem to hear.  
  
Yaten looked delighted and straightened up. "Thank you, Kakyoku-mama." And before anyone could say anything else, he flew out of the chambers.  
  
The Queen chuckled when she saw the amazement on the other three's faces. She sighed affectionately and said, "I am so proud of Yaten these days."  
  
"Huh?" they all looked at her. "What do you mean, Kakyoku-mama?"  
  
The Queen shook her head and smiled. "Let's just say that he's changed. For so much good. Not even I could've thought it possible!"  
  
Taiki looked suspiciously back at where Yaten had gone, and took a step. However, the Queen saw him and said, "Oh no you don't, Taiki. I don't want you meddling in Yaten's affairs. Let him do as he pleases from now on. I'm sure it'll be extremely good for him."  
  
"I don't quite follow you," said Seiya, looking puzzled.  
  
The Queen shook her magnificent head again. "No. I suppose not yet. You'll find out in due time."  
  
The others just stared back at her blankly. It seems, now, that the Queen knows something that not even Yaten himself suspects. 


	7. Chapter Five: Bliss Through Town

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Bliss Through Town  
  
Yaten flew out of the huge front doors and skidded to a stop as soon as he was down the front steps. He stopped and stared, his eyes wide and his jaw gone slack. It was one of the most incredible sights he'd ever seen.  
  
It was only Hotaru, in a sense, but Yaten had never ever seen her look like this. She looked like an incredibly enchanting fairy as she twirled around the garden in a fluttering white, purple and gold outfit and her long dark hair streamed behind her like a sheet of black silk. The thin satin ribbons on her dress flowed along behind her like they were liquid and twirled majestically around her. She was smiling as she floated over to his yellow roses and looked at them in wonder. She looked so beautiful just then and there, that Yaten could simply not believe his eyes.  
  
What? he gasped in his head. Is that…is that really Hotaru? I—I can't believe it!  
  
He swallowed hard, and moved toward the girl who was looking at his rosebed. He felt his heart pounding, and his cheeks grow hot as he did.  
  
As for Hotaru, she felt him approach, so she turned around and looked up at him. She stopped and stared, but not as badly as he did, because she was aware that he was also looking back at her. Either way, she was still bedazzled by the young man that was now approaching her. Yaten looked like an incredibly handsome prince out of fairy tales, tall and handsome, and moved with such elegant grace and manner. He also looked so princely in his white and gold outfit! There was no doubt about how handsome he looked just now, and Hotaru felt her face go red when he reached her.  
  
Yaten smiled as he reached her, everything going blank in his head the moment she smiled back, and it was like he and she were in their own world. "Hello, Hotaru. Do you like my roses?" he heard himself say.  
  
Hotaru smiled again, and replied, "Oh yes, very much. They're so lovely." Yaten smiled in pleasure, and plucked a rose from the rosebed. He carefully broke off all the thorns (there were only five) and smiled as he handed it to her. Hotaru blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet, but smiled and took it from his hands. Their fingertips touched for the briefest of moments, but it was enough.  
  
Hotaru put the rose on her sash again, and she smiled at him. "I'll keep this. The first one is in a vase in my room."  
  
Yaten laughed, delighted that she had kept the rose. He grinned and said, "Well then, come on. We'll go to town now, so we'll be able to get back before sunset."  
  
"Okay," Hotaru replied, beaming at him.  
  
The two of them went to the gates, and Hotaru saw a white carriage pulled by two horses waiting for them there. She said, "Um…Yaten? Are we riding to town?"  
  
"Not really," he replied. "Just to the outskirts. Then we'll walk through town. You get a better sight of the city on foot. Frankly, I don't like riding a carriage through the city. I go horseback sometimes, but that's it."  
  
"Thank goodness," smiled Hotaru. "I don't like carriages much either. I find that the people feel pretty imposed of a royal if you do. I like getting along with the people."  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking," Yaten grinned, and the both of them laughed.  
  
They did not notice the queen, looking out of her window, smiling at the both of them as they laughed. She thought to herself, Oh Yaten… If only you have an idea of what I'm starting to see…  
  
  
  
They reached the town, and they were now both walking on foot, looking at shops, acting very much like they were good friends with each other, which, in that short space of time, they are.  
  
Hotaru would smile and admire a wonderful music box or a lovely lamp at a store and Yaten would laugh and ask if she wanted it. Hotaru would turn red and say that she was just looking, but Yaten would go in and get it anyway. It wasn't exactly buying, because since all of the people in Kinmoku loved their princes and princess, they give them things constantly without any charge at all.  
  
They laughed and smiled and talked as normal as you'd please, completely unaware that the entire town was talking already. Yes, Prince Yaten went around town at times, sometimes with his 'brothers', on many occasions alone, but they had never quite seen Hotaru before, and never with him. True, they heard that a group of very important royals had come in from another star system, but only the nobles had ever seen them. They had never seen Hotaru before and—being that the Sailors were the loveliest people in the universe—they were quite bedazzled by this new deity that accompanied the prince.  
  
But of course, the two were not aware of anything or anyone else but only of each other, like they were the only people in that town.  
  
"This is such a wonderful place, Yaten," said Hotaru, looking at everyone smiling, the children playing and the people tending busily to their daily duties. It made the town seem like a very colorful and a very friendly. "The people are so nice. Especially to you!"  
  
Yaten laughed at this. "Oh, they would. They like us, I suppose. But they are quite startled by you."  
  
"What? Why?" Hotaru looked down at herself, and it made Yaten laugh again. He decided that he'd never laughed quite so often before. "It must be because they've never seen you before. If I'd never seen you before and you appeared right now looking like you are now, I'd be awestruck beyond belief too."  
  
Hotaru turned pink and gave him a small smile. She looked away, clearly embarrassed, but even Yaten turned red at what he'd just said. What in heaven's name am I doing? he thought. I'm acting so strange that even I get surprised at myself. He looked at the lovely girl beside him. Ah, well…I suppose I have a good reason…  
  
"By the way, thank you for all these things," said Hotaru with a smile, lifting up the bag she had with her, which contained all that Yaten got for her: a purple music box, a bright 'firefly' lamp, a golden necklace and summer hat with a purple ribbon around it. She blushed as she examined them again. "You…you needn't had gotten me so much."  
  
"That's all right," he grinned. "Besides, the people in the shops liked you. They wanted you to have them too."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Hotaru, smiling. "I really must thank them, then."  
  
"You'll see them at the Harvest Celebration," said Yaten. "Everyone goes there. It's a celebration of plenty, I guess—an annual tradition. They're preparing for it at the grand plaza. One of us royals—me, Taiki, Seiya or Kakyuu—have to go and oversee what goes on once in a while. Do you want to see?"  
  
"Oh, definitely," said Hotaru, beaming at him, and made him blush again.  
  
They began heading for the grand plaza, which was some sort of park in itself, so there were some people there relaxing and doing restive things. Children played with kites and an unusual Kinmoku toy called a swift and the children tossed the magnetized orb in the middle of a pair of thick curved steel wires across each other. It was a little like lacrosse, only you had to make sure you balance the orb and catch it right.  
  
Hotaru smiled at them, somewhat painfully. "I wish I had friends when I was their age…"  
  
Yaten felt pity. He had friends, but she didn't. He nudged her and said, "Hey. You have friends now right? They make up for what happened before."  
  
"Yes," said Hotaru, nodding with a small smile. "I guess so."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them. "Yaten?" Hotaru asked tentatively, without looking at her companion. "Are you…are you my…my friend now?"  
  
The silence that followed was so stifling that the both of them did not speak for a few moments. Yaten stared at her. "I…I thought that'd be obvious, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru still did not look at him. But she asked, "Well…are you?"  
  
It was Yaten's turn to feel uncomfortable and look away. He let out his breath. "I'm…I'm not sure exactly as to what we are, Hotaru…with everyone else fighting and all…" He paused, then looked at her. "But whatever it is…it's something dreadfully close to it."  
  
Hotaru looked at him with something like surprise and delight in her eyes and he chortled, "I suppose it'd drive the others up the wall if they found out." Hotaru laughed with him, and the tension was broken.  
  
They barely walked walked a few more steps when a hand tugged at Hotaru's flowing sleeve. "E-excuse me, m-miss…"  
  
"Huh?" the two looked down and saw a little girl, maybe five or six in age, with big dark eyes and dark hair like Hotaru's. She looked up at the towering royalties with big sincere eyes and a blushing face.  
  
Hotaru smiled at her, and she held out a crown of flowers with purple and gold petals. It was a strange yet beautiful Kinmoku flower, and it was turned into a wreath by skillful little hands. She smiled and said, "Please take this. It—it would look nice on you. And it matches your dress."  
  
Hotaru looked quite delighted and beamed at her. She stepped forward and took the flowers from the small hands. "Thank you very much."  
  
The girl smiled and said shyly, "My…my friends and I made it for you…when we saw you through town with the prince." She glanced at Yaten.  
  
Yaten blinked and looked. A little way behind her were two other little girls, tentatively approaching them. He almost smiled. They looked so cute, the small children approaching a tall madonna. Hotaru placed the crown of flowers on her head and smiled. Yaten thought that the child was right: it did look good on her. He felt his cheeks burn again as he watched her and had to look away for a moment.  
  
Hotaru squatted down to become eye level with the little girl and asked, "What is your name, little one?"  
  
"K-Kirielle…" the little girl stammered, her face going all red.  
  
"What a nice name," said Hotaru, looking pleased. She then took a ring from her finger (it was gold with a purple stone) and placed it in the little girl's palm. "Here," she said, smiling when she saw the delight of the small girl. "Kirielle, my name is Hotaru, and I want you to keep this with you, okay? So when you grow up and we meet again, I'll know it's you, okay?"  
  
Little Kirielle looked doubtful. "You'll…you'll remember me?"  
  
"Of course," said Hotaru. "I never forget such a pretty face. All right?" She beamed at her, and Kirielle nodded with delight, then scrambled off to join her friends who started talking excitedly.  
  
Smiling, Hotaru stood up, and turned back to Yaten, who asked, "You gave her your ring?"  
  
"Yes," said Hotaru, smiling. "She reminded me of someone…"  
  
"Who?" asked Yaten, as they continued walking to the plaza, which was very near by now.  
  
Hotaru fell silent for a moment, then whispered, "She…she looked like my mother… There was a picture of her that I found…but Kaolinite burned it so I just had it in my memory. Kirielle looked like her…"  
  
"Oh!" said Yaten, turning red. "I'm…sorry…"  
  
"That's all right," said Hotaru, shaking her head with a smile. "I still have my mother with me, right?" She put a hand to her chest. "In my heart."  
  
"Like I have my family," said Yaten, putting his hand on his own.  
  
They smiled at each other, and entered the plaza like nothing had happened. As soon as they stepped in, Hotaru gasped in delight. "Oh, how beautiful!" she cried.  
  
Yaten smiled. He had to admit, it was beautiful. The plaza was decorated by what looked like a thousand flowers, colorful banners and streamers and glitter. It was probably one of the most beautiful harvest celebrations that they've ever had. He looked at Hotaru. "Come on. Let's go look at what they're preparing."  
  
Hotaru nodded with a smile and they walked forward into the midst of the people busily preparing for the celebration. They greeted Yaten and bowed respectfully to Hotaru as they passed. One person ran to Yaten in a flowing sky blue robe.  
  
"Oh, Your Highness!" exclaimed the man. "Thank goodness you've arrived to oversee things."  
  
"Oh, good afternoon, Master Youka," Yaten smiled at him. "What's the matter?"  
  
Youka motioned to the musicians nearby. "We were arguing on what to play for the celebration. Seeing that you and the other princes are quite well- versed in music—" Yaten grinned at Hotaru at this, "—we were wondering if you could help us out."  
  
"Hotaru, I'll have to go with them for a moment, all right?" Yaten said warmly to her. "Besides, Kakyoku-mama told me something about us Lights performing for the celebration."  
  
"All right then, Yaten," said Hotaru with a smile.  
  
Yaten went off with the musician, and Hotaru watched him go. She felt her heart thumping in her chest as she did. He was so kind…he was nothing like what the other Outers said. She stared at his handsome face as he talked, smiling, to the musicians, and felt her cheeks grow hot again. She found then that she liked him, not matter what the other Outers might say.  
  
The sudden blast of dance music (the country kind) broke from the musicians and knocked Hotaru out of her reverie. She saw Yaten laughing as they played, pretending to conduct them. She smiled herself, for the music was so nice and upbeat and makes you want to dance. Some children approached her, dancing to the music in spins. Kirielle was with them, and she laughed and held out her hands. With a laugh, Hotaru took her small hands and she danced with her in the spins, and the both of them laughed as the other kids danced wildly around them.  
  
Yaten happened to look at her at this moment, and stared in amazed wonder. She looked so beautiful and kind, as she danced with the children, like a caring older sister. He stared at her beautiful face, laughing and making her seem even lovelier, as she danced amidst melodious music and golden streams of fading sunlight, and Yaten felt his heart beating hard. He felt warmth wash over him as he stared, and he suddenly wondered what he was doing, staring. He turned red, but found his feet treacherous, for they were leading him towards the lovely girl.  
  
Hotaru danced happily, quite unaware that Yaten was approaching behind her, and Yaten looked at Kirielle. She saw him, and he winked at her while jerking his thumb at Hotaru, and Kirielle understood. She grinned, and spun Hotaru around to Yaten's direction and let go, and Hotaru spun around, and found herself thrown into Yaten's arms.  
  
Her eyes wide in surprise, she gasped, "Yaten!" as she heard giggling of children around and she felt her cheeks turn red.  
  
Yaten grinned at her, apparently abandoning all doubts of what he wanted to do, and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Hotaru only giggled in delight, and the both of them danced, laughing like the whole thing was dreadfully funny. It was, in a way, the way they were dancing as exuberantly as the children, but deep inside, their hearts were beating as one in both delight and nerves.  
  
Soon, even some of the older people began dancing wildly, following the two royals' example, for the sole reason of having some pre-celebratory fun.  
  
The music ended, and the people began clapping and laughing, and Yaten and Hotaru merely laughed with each other. "I've never done something like that before," said Hotaru with a smile as she reached for the packages she had put down when she started dancing.  
  
"You don't go out often do you?" asked Yaten, smirking at her.  
  
Hotaru blushed and replied, "No. I'm usually stuck at the mansion."  
  
"Oh," Yaten felt a little embarrassed. She had taken the joking comment seriously, and he found out how very sheltered she was. Resolving to make up for it, he asked, "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Hotaru. "I'm sure anything will be fine."  
  
Yaten was about to suggest something when a call broke over the noise.  
  
"Yaten!!"  
  
Their heads whipped to the direction of the sound and they saw Seiya approaching with Kakyuu in hand. Color drained from their faces as the two approached, and they felt like they had been caught doing something that they shouldn't be.  
  
Which was something like the situation now.  
  
But apparently, the two weren't exactly very angry. They arrived at the two, and looked rather curious yet very surprised. For seeing Yaten and Hotaru together in a place like this is nearly enough to strike them dumb in amazement. "Yaten? Hotaru?" Kakyuu said with surprise, staring at them.  
  
"Uh…" the pair blushed, unable to think of what to say, and realizing too late that they were very close to each other.  
  
Yaten then said, "What're you two doing here?"  
  
"We came to look over the preparations for the Harvest celebration," said Seiya simply. "We do that all the time, duh. But what are you two doing here?"  
  
"I told you at the palace," said Yaten quietly. "I wanted to show her the preparations."  
  
Seiya's eyebrows jumped, and Kakyuu just smiled. "That's…very nice of you…"  
  
Hotaru blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry if I've been an inconvenience…but really…I just wanted to see the preparations."  
  
"They aren't saying that," said Yaten quickly, looking at her. "They're just…um…" his voice trailed away, and his face turned red.  
  
It was at this point that both Seiya and Kakyuu looked even more stunned and shocked. They stared, wide-eyed, at the pair, who could not think of anything more to say. Kakyuu saw the packages that Hotaru was clutching and asked, "What is all that?"  
  
"Oh!" Hotaru quickly put them behind her and said, "Some things…" she glanced worriedly at Yaten, who looked nervous.  
  
"Yeah," said he. "Just some stuff that the…shopkeepers gave her…"  
  
But they could tell by now that Seiya and Kakyuu had somehow known that they had been gotten by Yaten, and they were for Hotaru. Seiya and Kakyuu didn't know what to make of it. Just yesterday, the both of them had been the cause of such uproar, but now…  
  
Yaten cleared his thoat. "Um…seeing that you guys are here…we'd best be off." He looked at Hotaru who hung her head and remained silent. He looked rather nervous about this.  
  
The both of them quickly walked off before the other two could say anything more, and they vanished out the plaza entrance.  
  
Seiya and Kakyuu looked at each other. "What was all that about?" Seiya asked with wide eyes.  
  
Kakyuu just shrugged. "Why ask me? I'm just as stunned as you are! What went on?"  
  
"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask," said Seiya looked around at the people.  
  
"All right then," said Kakyuu. By ill luck, she spotted Kirielle and her friends, and said, "How about the children?"  
  
Seiya nodded. "Children see everything."  
  
They went to the group and asked Kirielle, "Excuse us, little girl, but do you know the two who just left?"  
  
"Of course!" Kirielle laughed. "Your Highness is playing a joke, perhaps? I know Prince Yaten when I see him. He was with the princess named Hotaru."  
  
Kakyuu gave Seiya a "duh!" look, and Seiya asked, "Well, I just wanted to know…uh…"  
  
"Your Highness wishes to know what he and Princess Hotaru have been doing?" asked Kirielle's friend named Mariet.  
  
Seiya and Kakyuu looked at each other and wondered if royals were really this predictable. They shrugged as a reply, and Mariet smiled. "We've seen them together through town, Your Highnesses."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Kirielle, smiling. "We gave the lady with Prince Yaten a crown of flowers. Princess gave me a ring in return, see?" Kirielle proudly showed it to them, and Seiya forced a smile through his shock.  
  
Kakyuu remembered what Hotaru was wearing on her head and nodded. "What did they do at town?"  
  
"Oh, everything," said Mariet. "They go buy ice ice cream, they talk, they laugh…they are good friends."  
  
"That's not possible," said Seiya, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Kakyuu. "Is it?"  
  
"You never know," said Kakyuu, shaking her head.  
  
"But it's possible!" Kirielle piped up. "They are very good friends. Prince Yaten goes into shops and gets things for her, and she smiles and he turns red." The children all giggled, and Seiya and Kakyuu were more stunned than ever.  
  
"Maybe…" Mariet said hesitatingly, "Maybe…Princess Hotaru is Prince Yaten's girlfriend?"  
  
"No!!" both Seiya and Kaykuu say loudly indignantly. Some heads turned, so they lowered their voices. "Um…no, she isn't."  
  
"Really?" asked Kirielle, looking disappointed. "They make a sweet looking couple. Especially when they danced to the music awhile ago." She giggled. "They danced all crazy like us. They keep spinning around in circles like Mariet and me!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Seiya said in shock. "Yaten? Dance? In public?"  
  
"And in a silly manner, no less," said Kakyuu in the same appalled tone. "I've never heard anything like it!"  
  
The children shrugged. They just reported what they saw.  
  
"Well, thank you," said Kakyuu. "You been a good help."  
  
"Will the princess Hotaru be at the Harvest Celebration?" asked Kirielle hopefully.  
  
"Yes," said Seiya absently, not really listening as he and Kakyuu began to leave amidst the exited chatter of the children.  
  
"What do you think?" asked he at his princess.  
  
Kakyuu shook her head. "Yaten is acting so strangely."  
  
"So is Hotaru, I judge," said Seiya, "by the way the Outers had been talking. They said that she'd never looked so cheerful, but maybe it was just because Yaten leaves her alone."  
  
"This doesn't sound like leaving her alone," said Kakyuu.  
  
"I suppose not," said Seiya. "They're totally getting along. Too well."  
  
"You don't think…" Kakyuu glanced at Seiya, "that Yaten…is in love?"  
  
"With Hotaru?!" Seiya asked in a way that made it sound like the most preposterous thing in the universe, which wasn't a far cry on what it was. "Impossible! He hates her!"  
  
"Oh?" Kakyuu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well…you saw how angry he was at the mere mention of her name at the queen's chambers!" said Seiya. "Even Taiki says that Yaten's blood is boiling at the Outers."  
  
"Maybe his blood still is, " said Kakyuu, "but not to Hotaru."  
  
"But—"  
  
"We saw it with our own eyes, Seiya—They. Were. Together! And happily! I've never seen Yaten look or act such! Even mother says so."  
  
"But still," said Seiya doubtfully, "We shouldn't jump to such astounding conclusions."  
  
"I guess," said Kakyuu with a sigh, as she looked up at the palace in the distance. 


	8. Chapter Six: The Quarrel

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The Quarrel  
  
The sun was setting, and dark was beginning to fall all over Kinmoku. The trip back to the palace was a relatively silent one between Yaten and Hotaru, for they had been caught. Not exactly caught, but…they sill felt like they'd done something illegal. And it brought back thoughts of reasons as to why they should not be together.  
  
Hotaru stared at her hands, and touched the yellow rose on her sash. She felt her eyes fill up with tears. She didn't now why, but she just felt like that she had done something horrible again, and she felt frightened.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Yaten suddenly in the same frosty voice he'd used when they met at the fountain.  
  
Hotaru then realized how frightened she was of that tone of his voice. It made her blood run cold, like it wasn't the same friendly Yaten who brought her through town and danced with her. She just shook her head, but it was too late: a tear fell and hit the rose.  
  
Yaten suddenly felt so annoyed. She was crying again. So what were his efforts to making her happy all afternoon? Wasted?!  
  
"Stop crying!" he snapped. "It won't help."  
  
Then his heart sank when he heard Hotaru gasp, it seemed to him, in shock and fright. He saw her bite her lip and look away, her face white. Damn, he thought, angry with himself no end. What've you done now Yaten? Control yourself!  
  
By now, they were in the castle courtyard, as silent as a tomb, and just an occasional firefly glinting here and there. There was silence between them.  
  
He let out his breath and asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I—I'm not crying," Hotaru said thickly.  
  
"Yes you are!" Yaten exclaimed before he could stop himself.  
  
It was at this when Hotaru lost her wits. She dropped the packages with a crash into the courtyard lawn. "Why are you yelling at me?" she cried.  
  
"I'm not yelling!" Yaten shot back, then realizing he was.  
  
"You just did it again!" Hotaru yelled in Yaten's surprise. She'd never burst out before, so he decided that he must've made her crack, with all the tension that had built up. There was silence for a moment, Hotaru taking deep breaths.  
  
She burst into tears and exploded. "All right then! I'm crying! Want to know why? Because I did something wrong again! I disobeyed an unwritten rule among us Outers! I went with you to town—I got along with you when I shouldn't be—But I did! And I wanted to! And I did it because…" she choked then cried, "Because I liked you! You hear? I liked you! But now I see that it's hopeless if I'm going to like someone who changes attitude like a monster!"  
  
She caught her breath, as if remembering something or had said something wrong. Yaten stared at her, his heart burning in pain and shock. He didn't know what to do. No one ever talked to him like that before.  
  
Then Hotaru burst into a flood of tears again and fled through the open doors of the palace and vanished in the shadows.  
  
"Hotaru!!" Yaten cried out, though he knew that it was pointless. He felt utterly wretched as soon as the shock passed and everything sank in. He'd lost connection to her again. In the town, it was like they had a link to each other's heart, but now it was gone again.  
  
Then he heard someone calling. "Yaten! Yaten!!"  
  
At first, he though it was Hotaru, calling out to him, and his heart leapt, but he realized it was someone else's voice—it was a male.  
  
With massive effort, he pulled himself back to reality, and turned to look just in time to see Seiya and Kakyuu reach him. He didn't know what a pale and miserable look there was in his face when he looked at them, but it made them shocked.  
  
"Yaten!" exclaimed Seiya. "What's the matter? We heard such a row a moment ago!"  
  
"There's something horrible in your face," said Kakyuu worriedly. "What happened? Where's Hotaru?"  
  
Yaten shrugged depressedly. He motioned to the darkened entrance hall. "She's…somewhere…" he muttered, his lips barely moving.  
  
The other two just stared at him in shock. He sighed again, and Kakyuu's eyes widened when she noticed something Seiya didn't—Yaten's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
He knew that she'd noticed, so maybe that was the reason why he suddenly looked away. He said somewhat indistinctly, "I…I think I'm just going to go inside."  
  
He took a few steps to the doors but then Seiya held his shoulder. "Yaten…are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Yaten felt rage rise up within him. If Seiya was as stupid as that, then he'd better get away from him quickly. He whirled around to face him with such a look in his face and tears in his eyes that Seiya took a step back as Yaten yelled, "What do you think?! Do you think that I'm all right?!"  
  
He began storming up the path.  
  
"Yaten, wait!" Kakyuu cried. "What about Hotaru's—things?"  
  
The mere mention of her name made Yaten's blood burn with hurt. But he was too mad at himself to see any sense. So he yelled, "Toss them in the lake then!!"  
  
And he vanished into the shadows of the hall without another word. Kakyuu and Seiya were left standing in the courtyard, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm afraid to say it, Kakyuu," said Seiya after a moment, "but that is more like the Yaten that I know."  
  
"How can you be so heartless?" asked Kakyuu fervently. "Can't you see that he's in tears?"  
  
"But Yaten's like that, isn't he?!" Seiya argued. "He's unpredictable! He explodes suddenly like a walking time-bomb."  
  
"But…he has a reason now," said Kakyuu quietly.  
  
Seiya nodded slowly. "Yeah. Hotaru."  
  
They both sensed someone looking at them, and looked up. There they saw, from her window, it was Queen Kakyoku. She looked as sorrowful as the other two felt. She shook her head.  
  
There was nothing they could do.  
  
  
  
It was all up to Yaten, of course. He didn't know what he'd been doing, yelling at her like that. It just hurt him so to see her crying, and when he got hurt, he responded in a very insensitive way. And the one who got hit by the blow was Hotaru. The last person he'd want it to hit. He was such an idiot.  
  
He hated himself for it. He was so angry by what he'd done. And when he was angry, he tossed things around. So by the time Kakyuu knocked at his door, his room was quite in shambles. He didn't intend to reply to her knock, but he remembered that he didn't lock the door.  
  
Kakyuu came in and gasped. "Yaten! What have you done?"  
  
Yaten was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped together and against his forehead. He looked up at her with big green eyes wet with tears, and that was all the reply he could give.  
  
Princess Kakyuu's heart melted. "Oh Yaten…" She shut the door, locked it, and turned on the lights. She moved towards him and sat beside him. "Yaten, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Yaten took in a breath, broken with a sob, and said, "…I don't know, Kakyuu- hime."  
  
He could tell Kakyuu was surprised. He didn't often cry, and never in front of her, but now seemed like a good time. She said, "Maybe I could help."  
  
"How can you help?" Yaten asked miserably. "I ruined it all."  
  
"I can try," insisted Kakyuu. "Please tell me."  
  
"Whether I shall tell you or not depends on your answer to this question." Yaten looked up and stared at her. "Do you hate the Outers?"  
  
Kakyuu was puzzled by the question—it was not something Yaten would ask because she thought Yaten hated the Outers as well—but thought about her answer. "No-o, I don't think so… I'm am a little wary of them. Is that good enough?"  
  
"I suppose," said Yaten in a whisper. And he told Kakyuu everything.  
  
"And now…and now I was a bally idiot for yelling at her so… And now I know that she'll never talk to me again…" He bit his lip and looked away.  
  
There was silence in the room. Kakyuu asked, "Yaten…are you…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" asked Yaten, looking at her. "Am I what?"  
  
"Are you…in love? With Hotaru?"  
  
The question caught Yaten off guard so badly that he felt that Kakyuu had shocked the life out of him, and he looked it too. He toppled off the bed in dumbfoundment.  
  
Kakyuu stifled a giggle. "Sorry. I was just wondering."  
  
Yaten got up and sat back on the bed. He took a moment to think it over. It was more true than not in a sense. Maybe. So he sighed and said, "I'm—I'm not sure, Kakyuu."  
  
Kakyuu looked at him, for she didn't expect such a serious answer. He said, "I don't know if I am or what… I just…" He sighed. "When I saw her dancing at the plaza…I didn't know if I was staring because I was happy, or maybe because it was something else. I felt like that whenever she smiled. Like I wasn't sure if I was happy because she was smiling, or I was happy because she was smiling at me. And then at the courtyard, when she told me that she liked me in all that anger… I thought that…that I'd fly into a million pieces."  
  
"And you get angry everytime she cries…" said Kakyuu, nodding.  
  
"Not at her, but at what makes her cry," confirmed Yaten. "And now…that's me."  
  
Kakyuu sighed, "Oh Yaten. Seems to me that you're still confused about that part, so try not to think about that for now. What you should think about is how to patch things up. I'm sure she didn't mean to shout. She was just frightened. You said so yourself: you've frightened her. If you're frightened, you do things you don't normally do. I'm sure she just needs a little time to take in everything that's happened. You two are going too fast."  
  
"I suppose…" said Yaten quietly. "But Kakyuu…she'll never talk to me again, I told you what happened."  
  
Kakyuu rapped him upside his head.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being stupid," said Kakyuu simply. "You're like Seiya. If I get into a huff with him, he mopes like it was the end of the world and that I'll never speak to him again. But where are we now?"  
  
"Kakyuu-hime, please," Yaten pleaded with a shudder, "I've had enough horrors for one day without you comparing me to Seiya."  
  
"Very funny," Kakyuu smirked at him. But then she grew serious. "Look, my point is, she's not that angry. In fact, I think she's just upset. If you really care about her, you ought to clear things up with her. Apologize."  
  
"How?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Do you want me to hit you again?" said Kakyuu raising an eyebrow. "Just talk to her! Privately if you will, because I daresay that the other Outers will scalp you if they ever found you with her."  
  
"What a comforting thought," Yaten made a face at her. But he sighed. "All right, I'll try."  
  
"That's the stuff," ssaid Kakyuu with a smile and standing up. "Now try and fix yourself. It's time for dinner. Taiki will ask questions if you go out like that, and that's guaranteed to lead to trouble."  
  
Yaten nodded and went to the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair. He came out later looking as normal as he's always been. Kakyuu nodded. "Come on then."  
  
But as soon as they stepped out the door, they came across something interesting. "Well well, Yaten," said Kakyuu. "It appears you'll have your chance to talk to her sooner than you think."  
  
"Huh?" Yaten looked with her, and saw Setsuna Meiou all alone, knocking at Hotaru's door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hotaru?" the call was followed by knocking. "Hotaru, come on. It's time for dinner."  
  
Hotaru lifted her face from the pillow just long enough to register Setsuna's voice outside her door. She shoved her face into the pillow again, determined on not going anywhere tonight. She felt too wretched and miserable by what happened earlier that evening. She'd been giving it a great deal of thought, and it only made her feel even more miserable.  
  
She saw the two yellow roses in the vase at her bedside. She resisted the urge to knock them off the table. Seeing them made her feel so awful.  
  
"Hotaru," Setsuna's voice had a hint of impatience. "Come on out. We don't have all night."  
  
"I'm not coming out!" she said fervently through her pillow, with her not thinking straight and her voice broken with sobs. "You'll have to drag me out."  
  
There was silence for a moment outside the door.  
  
"Hotaru…" said Setsuna slowly, "…is something the matter?"  
  
You'd know that, won't you? she thought to herself, but said, "Not at all." But her words came out cold and broken by sobs. It was the worst-kept lie in the whole world it seemed.  
  
There was silence again outside her door. It was silent for so long that Hotaru thought that Setsuna had left. She groaned and began to get out of bed; the last thing she wanted now was to have Setsuna upset with her too.  
  
"Hotaru? May I come in? Please?"  
  
Hotaru froze, her heart pounding hard in her chest. The voice outside was new, and it definitely wasn't Setsuna's. It wasn't any of the other Outers', either. But she knew that voice.  
  
"It—it's me, Yaten."  
  
Like I don't know already… Hotaru thought not unkindly. She felt torn between horror and nervousness. Yaten was outside her door right this minute and waiting for an answer. "Uh…I…um…" she stammered.  
  
"Hotaru, I really need to talk to you," he said.  
  
Her heart leapt. Whatever was going on, she wasn't prepared for it the least bit. She glanced at the mirror. Her tear-stained face was obvious, even in the darkness, and she tried to wipe the tears that suddenly began flowing again the moment she heard Yaten's voice. She ran a hand nervously through her hair. The dress, crumpled, could not be helped.  
  
"Hotaru, please…" he begged.  
  
The last thing Hotaru wanted was for him to beg when it was she who was at fault. But she couldn't find the words. What was she going to say? Come in? With her in this state? Perhaps she was still a little upset. But she dearly wanted to see him, and ask if he was upset with her. Since he was at her door now, well, he couldn't be too upset, could he?  
  
"Well…I…I don't think you should…"  
  
Silence fell. Perhaps Yaten could tell that she was stunned by his arrival so it was the reason why she doesn't reply. And maybe that's why he said the bottom line.  
  
"Hotaru…I—I'm sorry… please forgive me."  
  
Hotaru was so geniunely stunned, that her power actually unlocked the door with her standing seven feet away from it. Then she felt frightened, for she knew not what was going to happen next.  
  
Slowly, the door opened, and she saw the tall slender figure of Yaten Kou slip in through her door. He carefully shut the door, then looked towards her. His eyes widened, and she saw (much to her shame) such suffering and sorrow in his eyes. She was shamed not because it the suffering was for him, but rather, he was suffering to see her like this. She bit her lip and looked away, unable to bear the look on his face.  
  
"No, Hotaru…" he whispered, going to her quickly. He gently turned her face towards him, "Don't look away. Please listen to me. It—it's my fault. I just get so angry sometimes…I can't control myself."  
  
Hotaru stared at him, unable to catch on what he was trying to say. He then said, "I—I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at me. Because I made you cry and look sad. Something that I've been trying to work against all afternoon. But it was all shattered when Kakyuu and Seiya found us. I'm so sorry for making you cry, Hotaru—I've been such a jerk. Please forgive me. I—I can't bear it if you ever got mad at me now."  
  
Then Hotaru burst into tears into his arms. He pulled her close to him in a comforting embrace, and she sobbed, "Yaten…I thought—I thought you were angry at me again… And I didn't want that. And I'm sorry for what I said… about your sudden moods. You're not a monster all all. Rather…I am…"  
  
"What?" Yaten looked down at the raven head in his chest. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It was like that so long ago in school…" Hotaru whispered. "I would…I would hurt one of my classmates, then I would come to my senses and try to help, but they were all afraid and angry at me. They told me that…that I was a monster. A—a freak!" Then she choked through a fresh wave of tears, "And—I thought how horrible and how insensitive I was for telling you such a thing…making you feel what I didn't want to feel…"  
  
"Shh…Hotaru…" Yaten whispered, trying to calm her. "It's all right…what happened before is all gone. It's different now, remember? Now please…" he lifted her face to look at him, "please say you've forgiven me for what I've done…"  
  
"But Yaten…there is nothing to forgive," she whispered, tears misting her deep dark eyes. "Rather, would you forgive me?"  
  
"Hotaru…" Yaten said into her dark hair. "If I thought you had the fault, would I have apologized in the first place?"  
  
Hotaru allowed herself a laugh and looked up at him, her dark eyes big and glowing with relief and delight.  
  
Yaten smiled and pulled her close to him again, and they stood like that, embracing each other, for a good ten minutes or so, which was probably the reason as to why Setsuna and Kakyuu entered the door. Apparently, they had only been waiting outside.  
  
Setsuna knew, Hotaru could tell by the smile on her face, what was going on, and she just wasn't going to say what was going to happen next. Kakyuu didn't even look shocked to see them, so Hotaru guessed that Yaten must have told her something.  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat, and they looked at her. She said, "Princes Seiya and Taiki are getting worried in the dining room. So are Princesses Haruka and Michiru. If we don't leave now, I suppose they'll come up here wondering what is up, ne?"  
  
The two looked at each other and smiled with a nod. Then, they all left the room and went down for dinner. 


	9. Chapter Seven: The Harvest Celebration

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
The Harvest Celebration  
  
  
  
When Yaten awoke the next day, he felt his head pounding. Everything that had happened yesterday caught him in a daze. He was surprised about everything that he'd done that day—he knew he'd never acted in such a way before. But he guessed the one reason.  
  
Hotaru.  
  
He didn't know why but he just felt so different everytime he was around her. It made him do things he doesn't normally do. And it was what was making Taiki and Seiya (and Kakyuu) become astounded at him. If only they knew that Yaten was surprised with himself too. She was just…so…different.  
  
That was only word that comes close enough to what he thought her as.  
  
He got up to see sunlight streaming through his window, and he opened it. A breeze entered his room, bringing in scents of flowers in the castle gardens, and he took in a deep breath of that scent. It sort of made his dazed head a little clearer. But then he looked outside and blinked. Then he smiled.  
  
There was a familiar raven-haired beauty sitting beneath a willow tree, half-covered from sight by a thick curtain of leaves and pink blossoms. He knew that it would be safe to go to her there, for it was only in Yaten's room that somebody beneath it would be seen. He sprang into fresh clothes and tucked his present for her in his sleeve. And then he leapt out the window and crept to the garden.  
  
Hotaru was sitting beneath the tree, reading quietly, when suddenly some covered her eyes from behind her. She knew better than be startled—she was quite aware as to who it was just by the gentle touch of his hands.  
  
"Guess who," the voice behind her said teasingly.  
  
Hotaru sighed without changing position. "Hello, Yaten."  
  
Yaten quickly put down his hands and saw that Hotaru hadn't even moved from her position, as if she was ignoring him. He sat beside her and nudged her. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," she said back, but with no life at all and still not looking at him.  
  
Yaten waved a hand between her eyes and the book, and Hotaru burst into laughter as he did. But she tried to look at him sternly.  
  
Yaten looked back with large innocent green eyes. "What? You're not still mad at me, are you?"  
  
Hotaru looked at him and smiled. "Of course not. What's to be angry about?"  
  
The prince grinned, and said, "Hold out your hands." Hotaru looked at him skeptically. "Just hold out your hands," he insisted, kneeling in front of her.  
  
Shrugging, Hotaru held out two white-gloved hands, and Yaten held his hands out as well over hers, his palms facing hers, and waved them sideways without touching her hands. Lo and behold, a beautiful yellow thornless rose lay in Hotaru's hands.  
  
Hotaru gave a gasp of surprise and delight. "Oh! H-how did you—"  
  
"Don't ask," Yaten shook his head sheepishly. "It's something I picked up back in Earth."  
  
Smiling, Hotaru brought the rose close to her face and inhaled its sweet scent. She looked up at him with a smile. He's such a charmer… "Thank you, Yaten."  
  
Yaten smiled at her, but he stared as she tucked the rose again into her sash with a smile. God, she's beautiful… He knocked himself into his senses. Get a grip, Yaten! What are you on about?  
  
"Yaten?" Hotaru asked, waving her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hello? You okay?" He's staring into nothing again… Of course he couldn't be staring at me…what's there to stare about?  
  
A click came into Yaten's face and he shaded a brilliant scarlet. "Oh. Sorry… Just…staring into space again."  
  
Hotaru smiled at him again, and it took Yaten some surperhuman effort not to start staring again. He sat back down beside her and looked over her shoulder, resisting the urge to run a hand down her long shiny black tresses. "What're you reading?"  
  
"Oh…just something I found in the library," smiled Hotaru. "Do you know this story? Kakyuu was there—she told me that this story was about a legend around here."  
  
Yaten looked at it. "Forbidden Hearts." He considered it a moment. "Yeah, I know that. It's like a Kinmoku version of Romeo and Juliet. It's about a prince and a princess who—" he stopped when he remembered what it was about. A prince and a princess who were both in love, but they didn't know it, and the prince's brothers and the princess' sisters were angry at each other. They had to keep sneaking out to see each other. At first they were just friends, and then they realized their love.  
  
He felt a flush rise into his cheeks. The story sounded awfully familiar….except for the 'in-love' part. "…Kakyuu…was in the library when you picked that out?"  
  
"Well, she was the one who got it for me, really," said Hotaru, smiling. "I was up early, and I wanted to read something. Kakyuu was already there and she gave this book to me. She said that I ought to try it because it was really nice."  
  
Vowing to hunt Kakyuu down later on and interrogate her for this, Yaten just shook his head with a smile. "Well, it's nice, all right. But I never did get to the end. I always stopped in the middle." His eyes caught sight of a picture on a page—there were people dancing. He remembered something.  
  
"By the way, Hotaru," he said, "what's your costume for the Harvest Celebration?"  
  
"What?" Hotaru stared at him in surprise. "Costume? What're you talking about?"  
  
"Oh no," Yaten smacked his palm on his forehead. "I forgot to tell you! The Harvest Celebration in the day at the plaza—everyone goes in costume."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that!"  
  
Yaten slumped back on the tree, groaning. "Dang… I can't believe I've forgotten that!"  
  
The princess smiled at him. "Oh, don't worry about it, Yaten. I'm sure that us Outer's will have to go there, and if Michiru is anything, she could pull us out costumes in a snap."  
  
The Kinmoku prince raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"  
  
"Of course," Hotaru laughed, closing her book. "I think that I'd better go to breakfast now and tell her about it."  
  
"Yeah," muttered Yaten vaguely, wishing that they could stay just a little together under the willow. Then a thought flashed into his head just as Hotaru was stood up.  
  
"Hotaru," he said suddenly as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Hotaru's heart began pounding a hundred miles a minute it seemed to her. She felt a brilliant flush rise into her cheeks as she turned back to look at the prince who still sitting against the willow tree. "Y-Yaten?"  
  
Yaten did not let go of her hand as he stood up, nor did he break his eye contact. "…I…uh…"  
  
"Yaten…what is it?" Hotaru asked as he pulled her a little closer. She didn't know if she was nervous or scared or what. All she knows was that her heart was liable to die in exhaustion soon with the way it was beating now.  
  
"I—I just wanted to ask you…" Yaten began, groping for his words, which he could not seem to find all of a sudden.  
  
"Ask me what?" Hotaru asked tentatively, glancing at his green eyes.  
  
Yaten took a breath, pulled her about a couple of inches closer to him and said, "About…about yesterday evening… What you said to me…"  
  
Hotaru felt faint. A dozen or so thoughts ran into her head. What if he told her that he hated her for telling her? But that would contradict what went on when they apologized to each other, right? So…what was this all about? She wished that he would just tell her for she felt quite weak.  
  
"I just wanted to know…" he murmured. "Were you—were you serious when… when you said that—that you…um…"  
  
He took a deep breath and blurted out, "Wereyouseriouswhenyousaidthatyoulikedme?"  
  
Hotaru didn't think it was possible for anyone to speak so fast. She stared at him, completely awestruck and eyebrows raised. "Say what??"  
  
"Um…" Yaten felt his cheeks grow hot and he knew that he was blushing madly, but he'd gone too far not to continue, and his curiosity was driving him crazy. "I asked…if you were serious when you told me last evening…that you liked me."  
  
The last words were but a whisper, but for some reason, Hotaru heard them as clear as if he had screamed them through a bullhorn. For some reason, she felt a feeling of calmness wash over her whole body, and her heart told her the answer which was the absolute truth. She smiled at the prince.  
  
"Of course I was."  
  
It would've been easier to say 'yes', but it felt too much like an answer that one would give if you were being proposed to.  
  
Yaten flushed a brilliant shade of magenta from his collar up. "I—I see…" He dropped her hand, looking extremely embarrassed but somehow pleased by her answer. One could tell by the smile playing on the corners of his lips.  
  
Hotaru laughed a little and turned her back to him. Her hand was just about to lift the curtain of vines of the willow when a voice called from behind her:  
  
"I like you too!"  
  
Appalled and her heart racing once again, Hotaru whirled around with a gasp.  
  
But Yaten was gone. But where she had last seen him lay a yellow rose. Hotaru smiled, feeling a flush rise on her face like the rising sun, but she felt happy nevertheless. She picked up the rose, and left.  
  
The moment Yaten had heard the response, he felt like his world shimmered and burst into blinding light. She liked him! Him! But of course, she could just like him as a friend…  
  
He just shook his head to the thought as he ran across the palace in order not to be late for breakfast. Call it wishful thinking or whatever, but he was certainly not letting this little glimmer of hope fly away. He was so happy about it that he ceased to wonder why he was so happy about it!  
  
When she turned around to leave, though, he burst out unexpectedly that he liked her too. But then he felt really embarrassed and afraid of what she would say, so he ran.  
  
Like an idiot. But not before leaving her another rose. He was starting to think like he was acting too much like Tuxedo Kamen…  
  
He cowered in his room for a few moments before running off for breakfast and getting about several dozen questions from Taiki on why he had been acting so strangely lately, and, more frighteningly, where he had been.  
  
Yaten opened the door of the dining hall to see the queen just taking her seat, Kakyuu, Seiya and Taiki to her right, while Setsuna and Haruka sat to her left. Michiru and Hotaru were not present yet.  
  
"Ah, just in time, Yaten," Queen Kakyoku smiled. "Come on and take a seat."  
  
Yaten forced a smile for her through his nervousness at receiving strange glances from Taiki. He sat beside Kakyuu, who gave him such a knowing smile that he realized with a sinking heart that she knew what happened.  
  
He asked her (by telepathy that he and she had) this, to which she replied with a secret smile, Let's just say I came to wake up a certain prince from bed only to find him sitting underneath a willow tree with a certain princess across his window. Pretty familiar scene, don't you think?  
  
Yaten flushed a deep red, but then said, Hey, why in the world did you give Hotaru the legend of the Forbidden Hearts, eh, Kakyuu?  
  
Eh? Just…no reason, said Kakyuu mysteriously, but it only drove Yaten crazy.  
  
The doors suddenly opened and everyone looked up to see Hotaru and Michiru walk into the dining room. "Oh, hello, Michi," said Haruka, grinning at her. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Oh, Hotaru-chan and I just had some chatting," said Michiru with a sly grin at her best friend.  
  
Hotaru didn't speak, but she glanced at Yaten, and he turned red. She also blushed, but she and Michiru sat at the table, Hotaru across Yaten.  
  
Why were you late? Yaten asked her in the same way he asked Kakyuu. You left before I did!  
  
Oh really, Hotaru replied with a smirk. I seem to remember someone vanishing in an eyeblink at the willow tree before I could leave…  
  
Yaten turned red but asked, What did you and Princess Neptune talk about?  
  
Call her Michiru, please, Hotaru said. All of the formality makes me nervous. Anyway, I told her about the costumes. Mind you, she didn't like the idea of the ball, but she liked the entire costume deal. She's getting us some, but she didn't tell me what.  
  
And with that, Yaten had to be content, because Taiki was staring at him, and Kakyuu was nudging him. She knew whenever he was talking to someone telepathically, and she knew that the others were bound to notice if he talks any longer.  
  
Besides, the queen had begun talking to the Outers about the Harvest Celebration, and none of the Lights dared to interrupt, telepathically or not.  
  
"Yaten?" whispered Taiki.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Is something the matter? You haven't touched your food."  
  
Yaten blinked and looked to his plate. He was right. He hadn't eaten yet. "Sorry," he whispered back but picked up his fork. "I'm…just not very hungry."  
  
Taiki blinked at him, but turned back to his own plate.  
  
"Oh, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten?" said the Queen, looking at them.  
  
"Yes, Kakyoku-mama?" asked Seiya, looking at her.  
  
"I would like to remind you of your performance that everyone has been looking forward to in the day Harvest Celebration," said the queen with a smile.  
  
"Only in the day?" asked Yaten. "I thought it would be for that day- celebration and the night-celebration."  
  
"I thought so too," said Taiki. "I thought we'd be performing in the palace as well."  
  
"Oh, I decided that you boys have your free time in the night," replied Kakyoku. "After all, the celebration isn't supposed to be work, is it?"  
  
Yaten opened his mouth to say that music, for them, wasn't work, when Seiya kicked him underneath the table and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "Don't argue. More free time for us."  
  
Yaten winced at the sudden pain that shot through his leg and made a face at Seiya, but he nodded. He looked back in front of him and saw Hotaru glancing at him. She quickly looked back down on her plate, but not before giving him a quick smile. The prince blushed, but he couldn't say anything to her until this was over.  
  
I can see why Kakyuu picked out the legend, he thought. This is way too like it. Except that we're not in love… I guess…  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Um, M-Michiru?" Hotaru stammered, looking at herself in the huge oval mirror, "A-are you s-sure I can wear this?"  
  
"Of course you can, Hotaru!" Michiru trilled in her lovely voice. "My my, it looks wonderful on you."  
  
"B-but Michiru…" Hotaru flustered as she looked at her reflection.  
  
She was drssed in a lovely fairy princess outfit of white and purple. The cloth was very pretty, since it was not only soft, but when you turned it to one side, it would color gold. It was an off-shoulder dress with flowing sleeves and a flowing skirt, all of them bordered with what looked like real purple roses. Ribbons trailed from her waist and from her hair, which was crowned with purple roses as well. She was adorned with flourite, gold and amethyst jewelries. It was much too good for the likes of her.  
  
The Stars were preparing for the 'day-celebration' later that day, and they had spent the whole morning with Michiru combing the town for the best costumes. Of course, with Michiru's fashion sense, it wasn't very difficult to get the best. Now they were back at the palace, getting ready for the party at the plaza.  
  
She blushed heavily and looked at Michiru, who was clothed in a dazzling gypsy costume of blue green and gold and heaped with what looked like her entire collection of jewelry. Hair sea green tresses flowed begind her in waves and was half-covered with a green veil also heaped with jewels. When she danced in it, the sparkles sprinkled all over the dress and caught the sunlight like a disco ball and the little gold bells tinkled merrily.  
  
"You look nice," Hotaru said flatly. "I don't think I look good in…this."  
  
"Really, Hotaru-chan," Michiru tsked, "You need to believe what people say. You look wonderful. I'm sure that the Kinmoku princess—Kakyuu was her name, right?—well, she's been known to have the best costumes, but we'll blow her and her 'brothers' away!"  
  
At the thought of Yaten Kou seeing her in this outfit, Hotaru shaded magenta, but took care not to let Michiru notice. "Where are Haruka and Setsuna, by the way?"  
  
"Oh they're just about finished dressing…" Michiru said, straightening her veil as a knock came from the door. "Ah," she said turning around with a smile. "Just in time. Come in!"  
  
Haruka and Setsuna came in, and Hotaru turned bright pink again.  
  
"Hotaru, you look great!" smiled Setsuna, who was in a fortune-teller's costume of black, maroon and covered with gold stars. Actually, 'fortune- teller' was just something one would deduce from the long flowing sleeves and skirt and her holding a crystal ball in one hand. But the dress was tight around her upper body and she wore a veil, not unlike Michiru's, with sparklers at the end. But in any case, she looked terrific in it.  
  
Hotaru blushed again at Setsuna's comment, and turned to look at Haruka. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw what costume Haruka was clothed in. "Huh?"  
  
Haruka smirked at her and put a hand on her hip as she said, "What, don't you think I qualify as an angel?"  
  
Hotaru laughed, but examined her friend. Haruka's long sandy hair flowing down her back and she was dressed in a pure white dress with a pair of beautiful feathered white wings that looked like they were really attatched to her back. Her dress was decorated with dark blue ribbons around her waist and at her shoulders (this is what ties the sleeves to the dress like a toga). Her 'halo' was not above her head; rather, it was turned into a gold crown that encircled her hair. She looked marvelous.  
  
"You look pretty, Haruka," smiled Hotaru.  
  
"Well it mayn't suit me much," she said, twirling around in the dress, "but I do admit that it is pretty."  
  
Michiru laughed. "Of course it is. Now, are we going to the party or what?"  
  
"Let's go then," grinned Setsuna.  
  
"Hold on! I just remembered," said Michiru.  
  
They all looked at her as she dashed back to her dresser and pulled out something from her drawer. "Ta-daa!" she said, triumphantly showing them four masks (the kind that looks like glasses or covers only the top half of the face).  
  
"Masks?" Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Why, pray tell, do you have those?"  
  
"For the party, silly!" Michiru laughed. "Queen Kakyoku was kind enough to remind me that this year, everyone will be wearing masks. So that when they announce the winner of the best costume, the exciting part is unveiling who it is."  
  
Haruka groaned as Michiru approached her with a dark blue mask decorated with white feathers on the edges to match her costume. "Oh, Michi, do we have to?"  
  
"The queen will kill us," she said bluntly.  
  
Haruka stared at the mask for a moment, then grabbed it. She put it over her eyes and said, "Well?"  
  
"It looks fine," Michiru replied with a smile. She gave Setsuna a black mask with decorated with silver glitter, and gave Hotaru a purple mask with gold stars. She herself had a sea green mask with blue-green sequins.  
  
They put on the masks, and it made their costumes prettier. "Well, off we go," said Michiru with a smile.  
  
As they exited the room, Hotaru wondered, That's strange…Yaten didn't say anything about masks… I wonder why the queen wanted masks all of a sudden… 


	10. Chapter Eight: Dancing in the Plaza

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Dancing in the Plaza  
  
"Yaten, would you just stop pacing around?! You're driving me nuts!" Taiki snapped.  
  
"What?" Yaten asked distractedly, stopping in his pacing and staring at his best friend.  
  
"Oh, forget it," Taiki groaned.  
  
The Lights and Kakyuu were already ahead at the plaza, watching as the people came in. The sun hung low in the sky, and it gleamed a pleasant yellow orange across the square. The orange globes that decorated the plaza were lit.  
  
Yaten was pretty nervous when they were suddenly told to wear masks. He didn't know why all of a sudden they had to wear one. In his opinion, it just made it harder to figure out which person was Hotaru in the crowd; she hadn't arrived yet, and he wouldn't know what costume she was wearing.  
  
Kakyuu didn't help. She just grinned at him when he told her this and said, "That's easy. Just pick which girl is the prettiest in the crowd for you."  
  
He had to resist the urge not to fly onto her.  
  
Yaten stared at his costume and wondered if it was all right. If anything, it was different from what others wer wearing. He was dressed as a fairy prince. His outfit had thin golden chains across the front, a high collar and tight sleeves. He had a thin golden band (slightly thicker than wire) that went across his forehead and through his bangs and reappeared again on his hair, and it was his crown. The outfit was basically a princes'—it was all dark blue with green edges too—and the only thing that signified him a fairy was the pair of fairy wings on his back.  
  
When Kakyuu picked it out, he thought it was ridiculous. When he put it on, he had a different opinion. All right, so maybe he did look good in it. Especially after he put on the mask. But it wasn't going to help him any when he was still gathering up some pluck to ask Hotaru to dance. And him not knowing who she was among this lot was not going to add comfort.  
  
Kakyuu suddenly came sweeping among the Lights who were quietly sitting down a stone bench, apparently not too eager to dance. She was dressed as a phoenix, and her red and gold outfit glittered in the fading sunlight. "Hey, Seiya!" she chirruped as she reached them. She grabbed Seiya's hands and pulled him up. "Let's dance!"  
  
Seiya was dressed as a hunter (though it looked too nice and grand an outfit to be a hunter's anyway) and he said to Kakyuu, "Um…I'm not sure…"  
  
"Come on!" Kakyuu said, ignoring his remarks and pulling him onto the dance floor. The two vanished in the dancing crowd.  
  
Yaten watched them leave, then turned to Taiki, who was dressed in a devil's costume. Yes, the theme doesn't suit him much, but it wasn't your stereotypical devil's cosume. He doesn't have horns and neither was he holding a trident. He didn't paint his face red either ("I'd die before I would!" he had yelled when Kakyuu asked).  
  
He had put red contacts on his eyes, and was dressed from head to foot in red. His outfit was not unlike Yaten's, but it was more oriental in style. The edges and buttons on his outfit were gold, and he had a red headband across his forehead. The only thing that signified him as a devil was his mask, which was red with horns pointing upwards at its edges. He looked quite handsome in the whole, but then again, who says devils can't be handsome?  
  
Anyway, Taiki's glaring red irises were more than what Yaten can bear to look at, so he looked away, and Taiki sighed. "Geez, I'm not going to hang around with you if you keep acting like that."  
  
"Like what?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I dunno…just all funny…" Taiki stared at him again. "Why have you been acting so strangely these days?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yaten snorted, but inside he was nerve- wracked. "I'm acting like I normally do."  
  
"No you're not," said Taiki bluntly. "We see even less of you than before, you're too quiet, and what's more…why did you take Hotaru out to town?"  
  
Yaten thought he'd keel over and die at that instant. "I—uh—well…you see…"  
  
Taiki stared at him for a moment then burst to laughter. "Oh, I know. You're up to something, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Yaten asked, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Don't kid around," said Taiki, grinning at him. "You're up to something, right? You know, trying to get her back for what she did?"  
  
"What?!" Yaten gasped, staring at his best friend, who simply laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, man, I'll keep your secret," he grinned. "I'll let you get back on that Outer. And if you need any help I'm ready. Still got to pay her back for getting us nearly into trouble."  
  
Yaten didn't know what to say. Taiki got it all wrong, but Taiki's being wrong might just be his way out of the jam. "…uh…yeah…"  
  
Taiki laughed and stood up. "Hold on a minute. I think I'll go to the musicians awhile. I have to talk to them about performance." He shrugged. "Better than being a wallflower."  
  
As Taiki turned around, Yaten looked at the plaza entrance, and stood transfixed.  
  
Four girls had just entered, all masked. One was an angel, another was a gypsy, the other was a fortune-teller, and the last one was a fairy princess. Yaten couldn't take his eyes off the fairy princess, and just barely registered that they had 'partner' outfits.  
  
He knew quite well that these girls were the Outers. Haruka was the angel, Michiru was the gypsy, Setsuna was the fortune-teller, and the beautiful raven-haired fairy princess was none other than Hotaru. Yaten resisted the urge to swoop down to her at once and catch her hands and have her dance with him.  
  
The other Outers looked around, then the four all separated. It must've been their plan so that they would be inconspicuous to the townspeople.  
  
Yaten turned to look at Taiki. He handn't noticed. Seiya and Kakyuu were still dancing animatedly on the dance floor. But he caught Kakyuu's eye.  
  
What are you waiting for? she demanded, Go!  
  
I can't! he retorted. I mean—everyone's looking! If Taiki, Seiya or any of the other Outers see me and Hotaru together, I'll be dead meat!  
  
Baka! What are you wearing on your face, huh?  
  
Huh? Yaten touched his face and felt his mask.  
  
And what is she wearing on her face?  
  
Yaten looked, and saw that she, naturally, had a mask of her face too. Oh…  
  
Since the Outers don't know what you're wearing and the other guys don't know what she's wearing plus the both of you are masked…  
  
Kakyuu did you and Kakyoku-mama plan this?! Yaten demanded, finally understanding what Kakyuu was saying.  
  
Hmm…maybe… she smirked as Seiya spun her away.  
  
Well, Yaten realized, she had a point. He took a deep breath and moved quickly across the floor.  
  
The fairy princess stood alone, as if wondering what to do next. She felt all alone, really. This time, there were no Outers to guide her along, and so she was left standing. She was certainly not going to dance until someone asked her to. Dance, they said. Have fun, they said…yeah right.  
  
But as quick as thought, she saw about ten young men moving towards her, looking all as if they were going to ask her to dance. Hotaru felt nervous; how could she pick one she wanted to dance with? She took a step back, wondering if she should try and lose them in the dance floor, when a dark blue and green blur swept in front of her, blocking her view of the other young men with his magnificent wings.  
  
Surprised, she saw a young man there dressed as her male counterpart (fairy prince, that is) and he bowed deeply. "May I have this dance, Princess?" he said softly.  
  
Hotaru felt startled. Then she realized that she might just be referring to her costume. But then, as the young man stood, she realized that it wasn't what he meant. She knew him.  
  
"Y-Yaten?"  
  
The Kinmoku prince smiled and casually took off his mask a bit, and Hotaru saw his bright green eyes twinkle at her. Hotaru felt herself go instantly at peace. She smiled at him as he placed his mask back on.  
  
Yaten then swept her hands in his and spun her onto the dance floor, much to the disappointment of the other young men.  
  
"I see that I have to move quickly or lose my dances to other people," Yaten replied with a handsome smile that made Hotaru blush.  
  
"I wasn't really sure on who's offer to accept," she replied with a charming smile that made Yaten go rather faint. "Thank you for asking me to dance."  
  
Yaten hesitated a moment before saying, "To dance with you was the only reason why I came in the first place."  
  
The both of them blushed a brilliant scarlet at this pronouncement. They quite forgot everyone around them as they danced. They were only aware of themselves.  
  
Yaten grinned at her, his emerald irises gleaming brilliantly from behind his mask. "You dance quite well." Understatement, he added to himself. Indeed, Hotaru was light to his touch and as graceful as a swan.  
  
Hotaru replied, "I guess I do. But it's only because Michiru and Haruka taught me well."  
  
Yaten shook his head. "Nope. That quality is wholly yours."  
  
Hotaru blushed again and they went into the crowds.  
  
As they did, Seiya, Taiki and Kakyuu were together in a clump. Seiya looked a little short of breath and said, "Hey, Taiki, what've you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much," he replied with a grin. "Wallflowers, right Yaten?—Yaten?"  
  
They looked and the third prince was gone. "Where did he go to?" asked Kakyuu, feigning innocence.  
  
Seiya was looking around and he frowned. "Who's Yaten dancing with?"  
  
Taiki and Kakyuu looked quickly to the direction he was indication, and they saw the handsome fairy prince dancing with a lovely fairy princess in the dance floor, just visible between the crowds of people around them.  
  
"Well, whoever she is, she's making Yaten smile more than he had in a year," commented Taiki.  
  
"I see," Kakyuu said with a smile. "She's lovely, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," Seiya said. "What do you think, Taiki?"  
  
"She is," Taiki nodded in agreement. He looked to the left and grinned. "Just as lovely as whoever that is."  
  
Seiya and Kakyuu looked and they saw that Taiki was referring to a pretty sandy-haired girl dressed as a very pretty angel. She was surrounded by a gaggle of young men pleading her to dance with them, and she was refusing all of their invitations.  
  
"You're kidding," said Kakyuu. "You're not going to ask her, are you?"  
  
"I can try," he grinned.  
  
"Now you're acting weird…" Seiya shook his head.  
  
Kakyuu almost laughed as she watched the devil skirt across the dance floor to ask the angel to dance. Then she frowned. There was something familiar about that angel… then it struck her. "Taiki!!" she cried.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning back to her.  
  
Kakyuu bit her lip. If Taiki danced with her (in case she unknowingly accepted), he might probably realize who he was dancing with and end up fighting with her. But then again, her aura was dimmed on purpose and so was Taiki's, so they mightn't notice who each other was at all. It was too cute to pass.  
  
"Kakyuu?" Taiki prompted.  
  
"Nothing," Kakyuu replied with a smile. "Go get her, you devil."  
  
Taiki shrugged and went off. Kakyuu had to fight the urge to laugh when the angel, who looked rather amused, did accept the invitation. She wanted to laugh all the more as they chatted and laughed together.  
  
If only Taiki knew…  
  
He was dancing with Haruka Ten'ou!!  
  
  
  
Michiru and Setsuna were together for a moment. "Setsuna!" Michiru exclaimed. "Have you seen Haruka or Hotaru?"  
  
"I think that's Haruka," said Setsuna, pointing at the angel.  
  
Michiru's jaw dropped as she saw Haruka the Angel dance with someone dressed as a devil. "Haruka's dancing? With whom?!"  
  
Taiki Kou, Setsuna wanted to say but she calmly said, "I don't know. But she looks pretty happy." They have some things in common…they're stubborn, they're determined, they're passionate at what they do…no wonder they'll get along.  
  
Michiru shrugged. "All right, all right. But where's Hotaru?"  
  
Setsuna pointed, and they watched Hotaru the Fairy Princess dancing with someone dressed as a fairy prince. The perfect couple. "Not fair!" Michiru said with a smirk. "She's dancing already."  
  
"Let them be," grinned Setsuna. She watched Yaten and Hotaru dance with the look of bliss on their faces. They look like such a sweet couple…if only the feud wasn't in their way…  
  
"Well, let's not just stand here," said Setsuna. "Why don't we find our own partners and dance?"  
  
"You're joking," Michiru raised an eyebrow. Setsuna stared blankly at her and she sighed. "All right. Let's go." And the both of them scattered in the plaza, where they were very quickly invited to dance by some young men. 


	11. Chapter Nine: Falling In Love

Disclaimer: The Reality Benders own nothing of Sailormoon, only this unusual storyline.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Falling in Love  
  
  
  
Hotaru laughed as she and Yaten skipped down the stairs of the plaza and were heading for the secluded garden. "I didn't know dancing could be so much fun."  
  
"Then I'll dance with you more often," Yaten grinned, taking her hand as he led her down the stone path.  
  
They had just finished dancing five times in a row, and night had fallen on the plaza. They walked along the garden's path in relative silence until they reached a willow tree. "Look familiar?" Yaten grinned.  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Like where we were this morning." Yaten nodded, and he pushed the vines away. "Come with me. I want to show you something."  
  
He pulled Hotaru underneath the cover of the tree. It was dark, but then Yaten shook the vines. Instantly, about a hundred fireflies took flight out of the vines and the ground and surrounded the both of them in wonderful golden light. They swirled around the pair in brilliant glimmers of gold like so many large glowing confetti that never hit the ground.  
  
"Oh my…" Hotaru gasped in awe, looking around and putting down her mask to be able to see better. "Yaten…it's…it's breathtaking!"  
  
Yeah…especially this firefly… Yaten thought as he remembered that Hotaru's name meant firefly and stared at the 'fairy princess'. He took off his own mask and he looked at her. "The fireflies here are about three times brighter than those back on Earth."  
  
"They look like stars…" Hotaru said dreamily, watching them float around her.  
  
"These are only one color," smiled Yaten. "The ones at the palace are as bright as these but the keep changing color."  
  
"Oh, I'd like to see them," Hotaru said, turning to face the prince, her face lit by the light of the fireflies, making her beauty glow stunningly. Yaten couldn't take his eyes off her as he stared into her glowing dark eyes.  
  
Hotaru, when she turned to face him, felt herself hypnotized by his charms. His face was illuminated by the living stars around them, and his smile made her feel weak. "I'll show you later, then," he said softly, his voice making her feel even weaker.  
  
Hotaru nodded, and he took her hands in his as the both of them stared at each other. As Yaten looked at her beautiful face and her eyes bright with kindness and sweetness, he realized that he loved her. At that instant, he admitted to his whole heart and soul that he was indeed in love with Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
Yaten smiled at her, his eyes filled with love, but Hotaru was too worked up in her own feelings to clearly see it. She felt a flush rise into her cheeks as she gazed to him longingly. Am I…Am I in love with him? she wondered. I think I am… Well, if she was, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
  
Yaten didn't know what he was doing, nor was he was conscious that he was doing it, but he leaned his face closer to hers, his eyes locked on hers. Hotaru felt her heart pound so hard that she was wondering if Yaten could feel it. Whatever was going on, she was not conscious of it either as her face moved towards his.  
  
But of course, this was too good to last.  
  
"Yaten!! Yaten, where are you?!"  
  
The sound of Taiki's voice shattered the moment into a million pieces and the two beneath the tree. The two jumped about a foot into the air and dropped their hands. They looked to where Taiki's voice was coming from. It was coming from the top of the plaza stairs.  
  
"Yaten!" he called. "Are you out here?"  
  
Yaten stepped forward underneath the willow, put on his mask and said to Hotaru, "Stay here, Hotaru. I'll come back."  
  
Hotaru stared at him, her eyes filled with worry and she nodded. Yaten didn't want to leave, but if he didn't, they might never see each other again.  
  
He jumped out from underneath the shadows of the tree. "Here I am, Taiki! What is it?" he ran to his friend up the stairs.  
  
"There you are," said Taiki. "Where've you been? We're just about to leave for the palace."  
  
"What?" Yaten gasped, glancing back quickly to where he'd left Hotaru. "I thought we were still going to perform?"  
  
"Not anymore," replied, Seiya, coming along to them with Kakyuu. "That's been cancelled too. Now come on. We'll have to get ready for the palace ball."  
  
"It—it isn't costume party anymore?" Yaten asked, paling.  
  
"Of course not!" Taiki replied.  
  
Kakyuu was the only one who noticed Yaten's distress from behind his mask. She knew that no costume party meant that there was no way that he could dance with Hotaru like he did this evening. But before Kakyuu could move towards him, Taiki pulled him away and to the waiting carriage. The Lights and the princess went in and they were riding off swiftly to the palace.  
  
Yaten felt his heart sink. He told her that he'd come back, and she was waiting…  
  
He felt a hand come over his, and he saw Kakyuu's wine-colored eyes staring at him. She looked as sad as he, and she simply shook her head. You'll see her at the ball.  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded at her. He hoped that she won't be too upset to talk to him.  
  
Yaten bit his lip and nodded. He'll definitely talk to her at the ball…but how? With a hundred nobles and his friends watching? Somehow… he thought fervently. I will dance with you tonight…and I'll show everyone that I'm not afraid to love you…Hotaru…  
  
  
  
What have I done? Hotaru thought, feeling her heart being pricked by thorns. I left without telling him… If he came back and found me gone…what would he think?  
  
She stared outside at the view that raced by the open carriage in which she rode with the other Outers. They had come to get her what seemed like miliseconds after Yaten's footsteps had vanished with his friends'. She did not wish to go, but there was another party to go to, and there was no choice or else Haruka (who seemed unusually happy tonight) would ask questions.  
  
She was vaguely aware of her friends' chatter as they raced towards the palace.  
  
"I asked who he was," Haruka said grinning, "but he just told me that he was Tai."  
  
"Tai? What a funny name," Michiru chortled. "What kind of a guy do you dance with, Haruka, and you picked him of all people?"  
  
"Well…he was cute," Haruka replied with a smile. Setsuna laughed and Haruka glared at her, her face going red. "Well he was! Besides, he was the most gentlemanly of them all that asked me."  
  
Setsuna laughed again, but obviously for a reason that Haruka did not know. "Very well, then…the angel and the devil. Well did Mr. Tai ask you what your name was?"  
  
"I couldn't tell him that I was Haruka Ten'ou, of course," laughed Haruka. "I mean, everyone in this planet knows who the princesses are. So I told him that my name was Ura."  
  
Michiru laughed out loud at this. Haruka sniffed. "Well at least I danced with an extremely eligible guy for five straight dances."  
  
"You got along well?" Setsuna asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Quite well, yes," Haruka replied. "We agreed on a lot of things. He was a little familiar, like I've met him before, but maybe it's my imagination. Anyway, I certainly attracted him."  
  
"Hmm?" Michiru said an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"  
  
"He told me," Haurka said with a triumphant smile. "He said that I caught his eye. That's what you have to do, you know. Even the hardest rocks could be melted if you looked right enough for them."  
  
That sentence caught Hotaru senses. "What?"  
  
"I said that even the hardest to catch kind of guys can be attracted if you looked good to them!" Haruka replied. "Why?"  
  
"N-Nothing," Hotaru replied hastily. She looked out into the view again, the wind whipping her long black hair and making her wings flap in the slipstream.  
  
The toughest guys, huh? she thought. Like someone who might be angry or upset…maybe—maybe I could look a little better…I could sure use it…  
  
"Uh…Michiru?" Hotaru looked at her. "I…um…"  
  
"What is it, hime-chan?" asked Michiru with a smile.  
  
"I was just wondering if…you…could…uh—just for tonight, that is—give me a makeover?"  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm positive I didn't hear that right," Haruka commented.  
  
Hotaru flared scarlet from her collar up. "Well I just—see, you guys do it a lot and—I…um…"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Is it about that boy you were dancing with this evening?"  
  
Hotaru widened her eyes at her (Setsuna knew, obviously, who the boy was) and blushed a deep red. Setsuna looked at her pointedly, and Hotaru understood. "Uh…yeah! I mean, really… I think he's a little upset that I left him so early… and he's coming to the ball so I thought…uh…"  
  
Haruka laughed jovially. "I see! Well well! Hotaru-chan's smitten!"  
  
More true than you think… Hotaru thought.  
  
"But no worry," Haruka said, "we'll help you bag him. Goodness knows you need to come out of your shell sometime…"  
  
"I think we're bad influence on Hotaru," Michiru smirked, but she looked like she agreed, and Hotaru let out her breath.  
  
Yaten…I won't be afraid to dance with you tonight. I—I'm falling in love with you…and who are we to stop love? 


End file.
